30 pasos para enamorarme más de ti
by Belu-Saku
Summary: #21: No importa cuánta sangre pierdas, ésta siempre vuelve. Antonio esta otra vez en crisis y Lovino intentará ayudarle, pero esto le llevará a recordar cosas, pésimo summary pero solo digo que hay AntonioxLovino
1. Inicio

Bueno, este fic también esta en mi lj (belu_saku)... son 30 drabbles, asi que... pues eso, tendra muchos capis xD (porque no tengo ganas de subir 30 historias por separado).

Estaba basado en la tabla básica de 30vicios (del lj)

**Resumen:** España recuerda cuando conoció a Romano y las "enseñanzas" que ese día le dio.  
**Advertencias:** ¿¿¿dos frases en italiano??? pero luego esta abajo la traducción.  
**Notas:** ninguna en particular...

**Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia o World Series Hetalia (era algo asi...) no me peretenecen, son obra de Hidekazu Himaruya y le estoy agradecido que haya creado tal obra... si me pertenciese a mi los nórdicos serian los protas, seria puro yaoi y todos serian uno con Rusia... (especialmente China)

Y sin mas preámbulos... vamos alla...

* * *

El español se dirigía emocionado hacia su encuentro con el austriaco, por fin le habían reconocido y había logrado el sur de Italia.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió emocionado a hablar con la persona en la que había estado pensando unos segundos antes.

-España... ¿Estas seguro?... no parece que le vallas a aguantar... ese niño es muy extraño no es como Veneciano... ya te digo yo que no podrás con él, sería mejor si no lo aceptases y listo. -le sugería el austriaco con un semblante serio.

-Esta bien... además no puede ser tan malo.

Después de decir eso, se dirigió hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el pequeño, para encontrárselo acostado en el suelo durmiendo rodeado de cosas tiradas y tomates. Le miró con una mezcla de felicidad y sorpresa, realmente era mono, aunque también tenía un carácter no tan agradable, pero él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Vamos despierta, no puedas estar ahí todo el día...

-No quiero... _Ho anche fare quello che voglio quando voglio... __e tu non sei uno di fermarmi..._ (1)

-No seas malo... y no me hables en italiano... además si te portas mal te dejaré y tendrás que estar bajo el mando de Turquía... además ¿no crees que es de mala educación no presentarte? Mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo y represento a España...

-Yo soy... Lovino Vargas y represento a... Italia del sur... Italia Romano... ¿Ya estarás feliz, no? Ya te lo he dicho.

-No se porque te enfadas tanto... cuando te pones así me dan unas ganas de abrazarte~

Y sin pensarlo, lo hizo. El más pequeño, como normalmente hacía con todo el mundo, no lo dudo y le dio con su cabeza en el estómago y salio corriendo no sin antes gritarle un: _"¡Aléjate de mi, español pervertido!"_. No sabía donde se había metido, pero corrió lo más lejos que sus cortas piernas le permitieron.

-¿Q-qué fue eso?... reacciona Lovino... sólo lo hace para convencerte... no seas tan idiota como Feliciano, no te dejes guiar por tus sentimientos... además a él no le importo... solo quiere la herencia del abuelo Roma...

Se sentó al lado de una de esas hamacas mecedoras, lo único que quería era irse. Y, lo que era peor, no podía dejar de pensar en la muestra de afecto que le acababa de dar el español, no sabía como reaccionar ante ello, era la primera vez que alguien le abrazaba. De repente oyó unos pasos acercarse y sintió una mano en la cabeza.

-Lo siento... es que no he podido controlarme... yo soy así... -decía mientras tomaba asiento al lado del pequeño y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa, sacándole unos colores.

-Da igual... ¡Pero yo no pienso disculparme por haberte golpeado! que conste -giro su cabeza intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

El ex-imperio se levantó y se sentó en la mecedora haciéndole una señal al italiano para que se sentase sobre sus piernas, ya que esta era solo para una persona. El más pequeño hizo caso sin protestar.

-Algún día... te derrotaré, España... me haré independiente y seré un gran imperio...

-No seas un imperio... porque siempre terminan mal... todos a los que les das tu amor y vives para que ellos estén bien... al final te abandonan...

-¿A ti te abandonaron?

-Sí... y sin importar cuantos años pasen siempre recordaré al venezolano Simón Bolivar, al argentino José de San Martín y al chileno Bernardo O´Higgins... pero no soy solo yo... todos los imperios... tanto el otomano como el austriaco, el danés, el chino y hasta el ingles entre otros...

-No debe de estar tan mal...

-¿Qué no esta tan mal?... Se da cuenta que aún eres joven... tendrías que haber visto a Inglaterra después de la liberación de Estados Unidos... estaba destrozado... se la paso encerrado mucho tiempo, lo único que hacía era llorar y decir _"no me abandones... regresa por favor, América... América... regresa... te lo pido"_. Espero que nunca seas un gran imperio...

El pequeño miro hacia delante y luego subió su pequeña cabeza para mirar a su acompañante, se le veía que ese tema no era de su agrado.

-Oye, España, tengo hambre ¡exijo comida! Y si no me das nada... ¡Me rebelaré en este mismo instante!

Antes que el ex-imperio protestase el pequeño italiano se levanto y salio corriendo hacia la cocina gritándole un _"__E spero che questo bene, ma stai andando a scoprire, idiota spagnolo!__"_ (2).

El recién nombrado suspiro con resignación pero un sentimiento de ternura le apoderaba el cuerpo. Debería enseñarle muchas cosas al italiano y esperaba que este fuese un gran país y que algún día le agradeciese pero para eso faltaba mucho. Aunque salía algo bueno de todo eso, al menos, ya no estaría solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1- además yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero... y tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo

2- ¡Y ojala que este bueno sino te vas a enterar, español idiota!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... (ya tengo el 2º cap jaja), recibire tomatazos, criticas constructivas o los que se le de la gana...


	2. Lluvia

Bueno... aqui la segunda parte... me ha hecho muy feliz saber que les ha gustado, asíq ue espero que este también sea de su agrado ^^

Este es el 2º drabble de la tabla básica de 30vicios (de lj)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme... sino que es obra de Himaruya Hidekazu

**Título:** Para poder ver el arcoíris... primero debes soportar la lluvia

**Resumen:** Romano está harto que España pase de él así que opta por pasar de él.

**Advertencias:** la mala boca de Romano, a cada rato diciendo algo que no debe

* * *

Oyó un trueno, demasiado cerca para su gusto, pero no le prestó atención. Le daba igual si llovía, nevaba o lo que sea... tenía en claro una cosa, que ese imbécil no había vuelto... ya se iba a enterar el muy capullo cuando entrase por la puerta.

Ya estaba harto de esperar. Habían pasado varias horas desde que Antonio le había dicho un _"Dentro de un rato vuelvo, Romano"_ y se había marchado. Sí... dentro de un rato... y una mierda. No sabía que tenía ese imbécil dentro de la cabeza, pero de seguro que un reloj no.

Le molestaba estar sentado como un idiota sin hacer nada al lado de la ventana. No era que le importase si el español volvía o no, es sólo que se negaba a preparar la cena.

De repente sintió un ruido. Sí, definitivamente, España había vuelto. Corrió hasta la puerta para verle, le había extrañado mientras no estaba, pero el italiano jamás lo admitiría. Disimuló estar enfadado y...

-¿Pero, dónde coño estabas? menos mal que habías dicho que sólo sería un momento...

-Cálmate, Romano... es que fui a visitar a Francia porque ya sabes que dentro de un mes es 14 de julio y es su cumpleaños... y como no se me ocurre que regalarle... y... y luego apareció Prusia y nos arrastró al bar a Francia y a mi...

-Ah... o sea que te fuiste de copas ¿Verdad? Eres un capullo, ojala te hubieses perdido y no hubieses encontrado el camino a casa...

-Lo siento... pero es que...

-Me da igual... además sino te cambias cogerás un constipado y...

Se dio la vuelta, no quería verse preocupado y menos delante del español. Realmente le daba rabia que se fuese de copas con sus antiguos amigos... le molestaba que estuviese en compañía de otras personas que no fuese él, no es que fuese celoso ni nada por el estilo... es que si le pasaba algo a España, ya no tendría a nadie que le cocinase tan bien como lo hacía el mayor.

Se alejaría de él yéndose a su habitación, pero aunque intento subir las escaleras y alejarse del chico, no lo logro. Por cada tres metros que hacía, se daba la vuelta para mirar si su compañero intentaba detenerlo o al menos pensaba preparar la cena, pero no, él no era así. Suspiro. Ya estaba cansándose de la actitud de pasotismo del español y le iba a pegar un grito cuando vio que se levantaba y se sentaba cerca de la ventana en la que Lovino había pasado unas horas antes que llegase él.

-Maldición, mira que eres.

Aveces se preguntaba el porque él tenía que aguantar a ese pesado ¿por qué no su hermano? ¿eh?, que asco daban.

Aún recordaba cuando le había conocido... parecía que había sido hacía más de un siglo... pero ¿Qué decía? Sí que había sido hacía más de un siglo. Aveces olvidaba que ellos no eran como las personas normales, ellos no envejecían.

-Oye imbécil ¿Qué haces ahí sentado mirando el cielo?... ¿Es qué no piensas cocinar nada? ¿Quieres que me muera de hambre?... -pero antes de continuar, su compañero ya se había levantado de la silla y se había dirigido hacia la cocina

-Calmado, Romano... ya te preparó algo de comer... ¿Qué quieres?

-Mientras no sea pescado... cualquier cosa...

-¿Cualquiera?... ah vale~ pues comete unas piedras del suelo y listo.

Comenzó a reír mientras esquivaba las cosas que le tiraba el menor. _"¿Quieres piedras? ¡Yo sí que te daré piedras para cenar sino haces la comida rápido!"_, no le hizo caso, le resultaba más divertido verle rabiar como cuando era pequeño. Pero mientras recordaba sus "momentos felices" con el mayor de los italianos no noto que este le había tirado una botella y no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

-¿E-E-España?... oye... España... ¿Estás bien?

Se acercó a él y tuvo que agacharse porque el español yacía en el suelo medio delirando. Que bien que se la pasaba con él cuando era pequeño... oh si, que bien~

Luego de eso, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero de seguro había sido bastante. De repente sintió algo húmedo sobre su rostro... le costo, pero abrió los ojos para encontrarse al mayor de los italianos con los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

-¿Romano? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Quién eres tú, dónde está mi pequeño, Romano? Él nunca llora...

-¡Muy gracioso! ¡Eres un imbécil, España... no hay quien te aguante! -decía mientras intentaba disimular las lágrimas

-No importa cuánto tiempo pase... tú siempre serás igual, Romano... –dijo con una sonrisa que le saco más de un color al italiano

-Y espero serlo... además... ¿¡Cuando se supone que piensas prepararme algo de comer!?

-Ya voy~

Mientras se dirigía rumbo a la cocina observo por la ventana que ya no estaba lloviendo tan fuerte como hacía unos momentos. Le salió una gran sonrisa, prefería los días soleados. Aveces sentía que la lluvia eran las lágrimas del cielo.

Se dio la vuelta para notar que su compañero estaba con cara de fastidio mirando la ventana. Decidió acercársele y con una de sus manos cogió la del italiano y tiro su cuerpo hacia el suyo. Por su parte, el menor al sentirse tan cerca del ex -imperio se sonrojo un poco.

- Para poder ver el arcoíris... primero debes soportar la lluvia (1) -en ese momento el italiano se soltó del agarre

-O a ti en todo caso…

El español sonrió, su pequeño Italiano siempre tendría el mismo carácter pero eso a él le daba igual. De la nada se le vino una idea, sabía que su compañero no tenía mucha hambre sino que lo decía para fastidiarlo así que daría igual lo que ahora iba a hacer. Lo acercó a él rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos, pero dejando cierta distancia, acercó bastante su rostro y con una sonrisa divertida y a la vez picara le dijo con el tono más sensual que tenía

- Confesé a una gotita lo mucho que te quiero. Ella no supo guardar el secreto y ahora toda la lluvia susurra que ¡Te Quiero! (2)

El italiano se sonrojo y bajo la mirada mientras cogía aire y una pequeña sonrisa se le asomaba en los labios. Levantó su rostro y junto sus labios con un corto beso. Esta vez él que se había sonrojado más de la cuenta era el español, pero este supo disimularlo más cogiendo su mano y acercándose aún más a él abrazándole. De seguro sería una noche muy larga, aunque no le importaba lo más mínimo, ya que estaría con la persona que tanto quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1- Esa frase no es mía, la encontré en una página y aunque el/la autor/a sea anónimo, le doy las gracias por subir tan maravillosa frase ^^

2- Esta tampoco es mía y el/la autor/a es anónimo/a, así que a él/ella también le doy las gracias

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... por cualquier duda, sugerencia, tomates... lo que se les de la gana... me lo dicen ^^ y muchas gracias por leer!!


	3. Reglas

Ok, como estoy actualizando rápido aqui va el siguiente, eso si... ya tengo el 4º cap subido a mi lj pero aqui les dejare con la intriga más tiempo xD

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben que Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Título:** El joven conoce las reglas, pero el viejo las excepciones.

**Resumen: **España le impone reglas al italiano pero este hara todo lo posible por no cumplirlas.

**Advertencia:** seguimos con la mala boca de Romano.

* * *

Aún no podía creerlo. No podía estar hablando en serio ¿no? ¿Quién se creía que era para imponerle reglas?

-No pienso seguirlas… tú podrás ser mi jefe pero yo no tengo porque hacerte caso…

-Pero Romano… son sólo unas pequeñas reglas, además eres tú quien está en mi casa como si fuese suya

-Ah, entonces me estas echando ¿no, _Antonio_?

El recién nombrado sintió un pequeño escalofrío en el cuerpo ¿desde cuándo el italiano usaba su nombre de pila con él? De seguro debía de estar enfadado o algo parecido. Pero él no entendía porque, sólo le había dicho que si se quería quedar en su casa pues que siguiera alguna que otra regla que no eran nada del otro mundo.

Mientras el español se comía la cabeza pensando en lo que había hecho, el italiano aprovecho para irse lo más rápido posible. Ya estaba harto que el ex-imperio le siguiese tratando como a un niño pequeño.

-¿Es qué no se da cuenta que ya no soy un niño? Y además… ¿por qué se sorprendió cuando le llame por su nombre? ni que fuera nada del otro mundo… además, Francia y Prusia siempre lo llaman por su nombre ¿y él qué hace? Nada, no se sorprende ni nada, sino que sigue su conversación con ellos como si no hubiese pasado nada… además él también los llama por su nombre… y además y además… tengo que dejar de decir además… ¡AH! ¡Maldito España!

Mientras seguía maldiciendo a toda persona, planta, animal o cosa que se le cruzase por delante decidió ir a visitar a su hermano, no es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

-Feliciano… he venido a visitarte… ¿dónde estás?

-¿Nii-chan? ¡Que alegría, pensaba que te quedarías a vivir con España-nii-chan y tendrían muchos hijos con nacionalidad italiana y española! –decía alegremente mientras le daba un abrazo y el otro intentaba zafarse

-No seas molesto, joder… y además _maldito "además" porque no se busca una novia y me deja en paz, como si no hubiesen "ademases" solteras _–en ese momento es cuando se dio cuenta y ante la mirada sorprendida y divertida del menor, se dio un golpe en la cabeza con su puño- _¡Esto es por tu culpa! Por tu culpa no dejo de decir "además"; por tu culpa he venido a visitar a Feliciano, no es que no me agrade es sólo que no me cae bien el macho patatas; por tu culpa estoy pensando tanto; por tu culpa me duele la cabeza porque me la he golpeado, que por cierto, el golpe también es tu culpa_; ¡es todo tu culpa, Antonio!

-¿Antonio? Nii-chan… has llamado a España-nii-chan por su nombre, eso es genial ¡Ludwig tenía razón! –y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su hermano mientras gritaba _"genial"_

-¿Ludwig? ¿Ese es el nombre del alemán ese? No jodas ¡le estas llamando por su nombre! Y además ese nombre horrible que tiene… ¿por qué no se compra uno nuevo? –antes de seguir con su crítica, paro a su hermano, lo cogió de los hombros y lo puso delante de él- "¡Ludwig tenía razón!" –repitió las palabras que había oído hace unos segundos- ¿En qué tenía razón?

-En eso. –sentenció el menor de los italianos como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, pero ante la mirada irritada de su compañero y un _"o me lo dices para que te entienda o te vas enterar ¿entendido, F-e-l-i-c-i-a-n-o?"_ se lo explico para no sufrir las consecuencias- el otro día, cuando te fuiste a casa de España-nii-chan, te ibas muy feliz, y para ser tu… eso es raro, entonces Kiku pensó que ibas a hacerle una broma, pero Ludwig dijo que eso era normal en los enamorados… entonces me explico que nii-chan estaba enamorado de España-nii-chan ¿a qué es genial?

-No, no es genial. Maldito, bastardo come-patatas-inventa-historias-sin-sentido ¡cuando lo coja…! –estaba tan enfadado que no se dio cuenta que se había acercado demasiado a la pared y se choco contra ella.

-Nii-chan ¿estás bien? –él otro lo miro con cara de pocos amigos- ¿es qué no sabes que no hay que chocarse con las paredes?

-Lo que me faltaba… ahora tú también me impones reglas… si es que, al final, tendré que volver a casa de ese pesado…

Y dicho esto, se fue de la casa de su hermano y volvió a la del español.

-Ya he vuelto… y no pienso seguir tus reglas…

-El joven conoce las reglas, pero el viejo las excepciones (1) –decía sonriente

-Establecemos reglas para los demás y excepciones para nosotros. (2) ¡Y ya te he dicho que no pienso seguirlas!

-Como quieras –dijo el dueño de la casa

-¿Cómo quieras? ¿Cómo que "como quieras", eh?

-Sí, como quieras… igual tú siempre haces lo que se te da la gana, Romano así que por eso te digo "como quieras"

-¡Serás imbécil! Ahora veras…

En los siguientes días que pasaron, aunque nadie se lo podía creer, Romano, había seguido todas y cada una de las reglas impuestas por el español. Desde las más tontas y básicas como: al levantarte me buscas y me das los buenos días; hasta las más complicadas, o al menos para el italiano, como: me tienes que ayudar a recoger los tomates pero no debes comértelos.

Sí, aunque resultase increíble… Romano las había hecho todas. Y eso es algo que no paso desapercibido por el ex-imperio que aprovecho un día de esos para sorprenderlo con un abrazo

-Me alegro que siguieras todas las reglas, Lovi~ -el italiano se sonrojo y miro a los ojos verdes de su compañero

-¿Lovi?

-Sí, ese es tu nombre… bueno en realidad es Lovino pero es que s muy largo y no tengo ganas de decirlo porque pareciera que no terminase nunca y es muy molesto y…

Pero antes que terminase su discurso el menor le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego darse la vuelta e irse dentro de la casa mientras una tímida sonrisa le aparecía en los labios.

Por su parte, el español, que se había quedado un rato en el mismo sitio intentando entender a que venía la actitud del chico, sonrió y pensó que después de todo debía usar psicología inversa con el pequeño. Mientras este pensaba que después de todo seguir las reglas no era tan malo.

* * *

1- El joven conoce las reglas, pero el viejo las excepciones: es una frase de Oliver Wendell Holmes.

2- Establecemos reglas para los demás y excepciones para nosotros: esta pertenece a François de la Rochefoucauld.

Bueno ya saben... críticas, tomates, aplausos... lo que se les de la gana...

Ah! y muchas gracias Grosella por la aclaracaión... no sabes cuanto investigue para hacer ese capítulo y no encontraba en ningun sitio el tiempo cornologico, asi que me canse y lo puse asi xD, pero de en serio... muchisimas gracias!!!


	4. Café

Lamento no subirlo antes! (iba a subir el otro capitulo pensando que este ya estaba xD), de verdad lo siento... ya tengo 2 capis mas despues de este que son #Escape y #Celos...

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme... sino que es obra de Himaruya Hidekazu

**Título:** Sí no hay café para todos no habrá para nadie.

**Resumen:** Romano quiere su bebida y sabe como conseguirla.

**Advertencias:** casi hay lemmon pero aun no...

**Tema: **Café**  
**

* * *

-Lovi ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo? –preguntaba el ibérico mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Porque no tengo ganas… -respondía el menor haciendo el mismo acto que su compañero

-Tengo que recordarte que anoche tampoco _tenías ganas_ pero aún así fuiste el que más bien se lo paso…

-Eso es lo que tú piensas ¡pero no es verdad! –decía mientras un sonrojo le aparecía en las mejillas

-Pero que cosa más bonita~ -y lo abrazaba mientras seguía repitiendo su frase

-¡Déjame en paz! Y… _ah~_ -soltó un gemido cuando su compañero sin querer toco su preciado rulo- A-A-Antonio…

-L-l-lo siento, Lovi. No fue mi intención, lo toque sin querer y…

-V-vamos a hacerlo, Antonio…

-¿Eh? Lovi no sabes lo que dices, luego lo haremos, te enfadaras y…

Pero antes de terminar, el italiano ya le había empujado a la cama y se sentó sobre sus caderas. El mayor suspiro y cogió al chico del rostro, le dio un beso y se levanto de la cama ante la mirada confundida de su compañero.

-Lovi, no me mires así. Además luego soy yo quien recibe todos los gritos por parte tuya y de Austria por hacerlo contigo…

El otro bufo y le saco la lengua, estaba molesto, más que molesto cabreadísimo… ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarle así? Ya se iba a enterar…

-Sí vas a bajar, al menos tráeme un café

-¿No sabes que el café es un veneno?

-¿No conoces la frase de Voltaire que dice: _Claro que el café es un veneno lento; hace cuarenta años que lo bebo._ (1)? Esa frase la aprendía del estúpido francés –el ex-imperio suspiró y añadió

-_Se cambia más fácilmente de religión que de café_ (2).

-¡Qué me traigas el puñetero café!

-Pero si antes me habías dicho que no se te daba la gana, entonces pensé que si no tenías ganas de eso entonces tampoco las tendrías para hacerlo –decía mientras se rascaba la nuca inocentemente

-¡Serás capullo! ¡Ahora tráeme el maldito café antes que te mate!

El español comenzó a reírse mientras su pequeño se levantaba de la cama y lo perseguía gritándole un "¡Cuando te coja, te dejo sin tus zonas vitales!".

Sí, otro desayuno más en la casa del español.

* * *

1- Claro que el café es un veneno lento; hace cuarenta años que lo bebo: Voltaire, ya saben... uno delos que inició la revolución francesa.  
2- Se cambia más fácilmente de religión que de café: le pertenece a Georges Courteline.  
3- El título "Sí no hay café para todos no habrá para nadie" es una frase de Ernesto "Che" Guevara.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan review, estoy muy feliz y me hacen seguir la historia ^^ (thanks to ; Nyu17; Atsun y a Grosella por aclararme siempre las cosas ^^)

Bueno ya saben... recibo criticas, tomates, dudas, sugerencias... los que se les de la gana ^^


	5. Escape

Bueno, aqui va el 5º! lo tenia escrito hace tiempo pero el ocio me vencia xDxD bueno va... que ya no me quedan tantos... solo (25 xD)

Como tengo ganas de dar unos previews solo les digo que los siguientes capis son #7: celos (que es el que luego subire) y el #8: Religión...

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme... sino que es obra de Himaruya Hidekazu

**Título:** Escapar no resulve las cosas... ¿o si?

**Resumen:** Romano se enfada con España y huye de su casa para pensar, mientras el español se desahoga con sus amigos

**Advertencias:** un poco cursy (?) creo que me ha quedado un poco OOC pero no lo se...

**Tema:** #6 - Escape (ya se que me falta el #5, pero es que no se me ocurre ningun tema, asi que si alguien me dice, es una cosa por ej: "caramelo", vale, creoque podria usar esa xD)

* * *

-¿Por qué? –decía el español mientras lloraba

-Cálmate, Toni… tampoco es el fin del mundo…

-Pero, Francis… ¿tú me has oído, verdad? Lovi se ha ido…

-Ya te oí… pero aún así, no me pidas que entienda la historia si no me la cuentas… -decía el francés con una sonrisa intentando calmar a su amigo que desde hacía media hora que se encontraba allí llorando.

-Pues… lo de siempre… el día iba normal hasta que Lovi me gritó "¡Te odio, ojala te mueras y nunca te vuelva a ver, y si tanto te importa ve y cásate con él!"…

-E-e-espera un minuto… ¿te ha dicho "ve y cásate con él"? ¿a quién se refería?

-Ah, era a Ita-chan…

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? –preguntaba el pruso que acababa de llegar- ¿Antonio por qué lloras? ¡Dime quién ha sido que yo voy y me lo cargo!

-¡Gilbert! No puedes decir eso… además sólo ha sido una pelea de pareja –intentaba calmar el francés al pruso que ya estaba a punto de salir a cargarse a alguien

-Por cierto, Antonio ¿Por qué no nos cuentas la historia completa? Así la entenderemos mejor –decía el albino tomando asiento junto a las otras dos naciones. Y con un "vale" comenzó a contar la historia.

Como todo día normal en la casa del español, el italiano se levantó de buen humor, no mentira, eso no era bueno… era malo, muy malo y el ex-imperio lo sabía, así que todo el día se mantuvo alejado, o al menos eso intento. Pero, por su parte, el mayor de los italianos no le había dejado en paz.

-¿L-L-Lovi, cariño… te sientes bien?

-Claro que estoy bien ¿por qué lo preguntas? –y puso una sonrisa que aunque el ibérico la hubiese considerado la más hermosa del mundo, en esos momentos le dio escalofríos

-P-por nada… sólo preguntaba… p-por cierto, ya es tarde ¿quieres qué te prepare algo para comer? –intentaba cambiar de tema, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que esto acabaría mal

-No gracias, no tengo hambre –sentenció el menor ante la mirada sorprendida de su compañero -¿qué… -su tono de voz cambió a uno más irritado- … es que acaso tengo que tener hambre todo el día? -

-No, no es eso –el español suspiró aliviado, ya comenzaba a ser el chico de siempre- sabes, pensaba que te debía de doler la cabeza o que te habían cambiado los "amigos" del americano, pero vuelves a ser el mismo de siempre

-Ah, ¿o sea que siempre tengo qué responder de mala manera y tener cara de pocos amigos, no? Claro, como no soy tan perfecto como mi hermano…

-Lovi, no quería decir eso… y no metas a Ita-chan en esto, que el pobre no tiene nada que ver

-Claro, lo había olvidado… había olvidado que si hablaba de mi hermano tu saldrías a defenderlo, como él es tan especial para ti…

-¿Pero, por qué te enfadas? Y claro que es especial para mi ¿qué sería si no?

El menor se quedó sin palabras, siempre pasaba igual, cuando hablaban de Feliciano siempre terminaban discutiendo ya que Lovino sólo le insultaba mientras Antonio le defendía. Odiaba eso, siempre se había sentido su sombra y en esos momentos se sentía mucho peor y más al saber que ese idiota le defendía y más sabiendo lo especial que había y seguía siendo el chico para él.

Con todas sus fuerzas se guardo todos esos sentimientos de rabia y con su voz más irritada y ocultando las lágrimas, que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, le grito

-¿Sabes qué? Me iré y no volveré jamás y ¿sabes por qué? Porque ¡Te odio, ojala te mueras y nunca te vuelva a ver, y si tanto te importa ve y cásate con él!

Y al terminar la frase se dio la vuelta y se fue de la casa. Antonio, por su parte, había quedado sorprendido de la respuesta de su compañero, pero pensó que sólo sería otra más de sus típicas discusiones. Pero aún pensando eso se sentía fatal por lo que le había dicho, así que optó por esperarle e intentar arreglar las cosas. Pasadas ya unas dos horas, el chico comenzó a desesperarse e hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se encontraba fatal, ir a visitar a Francia y Prusia. Y así es como volvemos al principio de la historia.

-Y eso es lo que paso –añadía mientras se secaba unas lágrimas ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros -¿qué sucede?

-Antonio si es que eres… ¡Ah! Normal que se haya enfadado contigo, yo soy Romano y cojo un hacha y no para hasta dejarte sin tus zonas vitales, pero es que yo soy tan genial que no necesita hacer eso, jaja

-Sabes que odio admitirlo pero… Gilbo tiene razón, esta vez sí que te has pasado, Toni…

Mientras el trió se encontraba discutiendo sobre las acciones de España, el italiano estaba sentado a la orilla de una de las playas que quedaba cerca de la casa del español

-Antonio imbécil, más que imbécil idiota y hasta lo siguiente… ¿cómo se atreve? Además que hoy me había despertado de buen humor… idiota, idiota, idiota…

Comenzó a mirar el panorama de la playa. Parecía que hoy no era su día de suerte, lugar que miraba lugar que estaba lleno de parejas, y él solo, genial. Presto más atención y se dio cuenta que la mayoría eran naciones, más genial aún, así podría ver a los demás pasándolo de diez mientras él estaba deprimido por una estúpida pelea, bueno al menos él no era el único que discutía, sabía que el americano y el inglés tenían la fama de discutir hasta por el color de una hormiga.

Les busco con la mirada, capaz que si les veía discutir se le iría el disgusto. Pero por su mala suerte, lo único que no hacían era discutir sino que estaban bastante "ocupados" comiéndose las bocas el uno al otro, genial por 2. Bueno, podría buscar a otra nación, y así lo hizo. Pero no logro encontrar ninguna que no estuviera demasiada acaramelada para él, hasta el danés y el noruego, genial por infinito.

-Joder ¿es qué soy tan genial que ni el amor me quiere? Y además ahora habla como el pruso, que asco… Antonio… ¿dónde estás imbécil? ¿Por qué no haces como en las películas y vienes corriendo con un ramo de flores y me dices que lo sientes y que yo soy todo para ti?

-¡Lovi, aquí estas! Me alegro de verte… lo siento pero no tengo un ramo pero si quieres te lo compró ahora -el italiano se sonrojo como no lo había hecho en toda su vida, lo había escuchado… ¡el español le había escuchado!

Aprovechando la confusión del menor, se sentó a su lado y le abrazo

-Lo siento… de verdad lo siento muchísimo… no fue mi intención, soy un idiota y lo admito, pero por favor, no te vayas… no me dejes tu también como lo hicieron los sudamericanos… por favor… -Lovino sintió un gran dolor al oir esa frase y le devolvió el abrazo- tú…tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida y no podría vivir sin ti…

-Antonio… -fue lo único que pudo decir antes de cerrar sus ojos y besarle, se sentía feliz, más que feliz –Antonio yo… -decía ocultando su cabeza en el pecho del español- yo… sigo pensando que eres un idiota

-Un idiota con suerte, ya que he logrado conocerte.

-¡Idiota!

Mientras tanto, el francés y el pruso reían por la escena que estaban viendo, definitivamente ellos eran una de las parejas más contrarias pero eso era los que les hacía seguir.

-_El amor es una palabra de dos silabas, dos consonantes, dos vocales y dos idiotas._ (1) -sentenciaban el albino y el rubio riéndose.

* * *

1- El amor es una palabra de dos silabas, dos consonantes, dos vocales y dos idiotas: esta frase es de un auto anónimo así que aunque no se quien es, se lo agradezo muchisimo por la frase :D

Vale, esta semana ya he subido otro capi y lo seguire haciendo lo mas rapido que pueda ^^

Ok, me dedicare a comentar los reviews (que de normal lo hago pero estaba estresada ultimamente y no tenia tiempo... lo siento u_u)

-_Lonelyandsad-whisper:_ me alegro muchisimo que te gusten y sabes que yo leo tus fics y estoy esperando la continuacion de varios ^^

-_Enny-chan:_ -coge el tomate- gracias cariño! me alegro que te gusten~

-_Grosella:_ No te preocupes, estos no son tan tristes, pero tengo la impresion que de seguro... termine haciendo una pelea que los separe o algo asi... (me gusta poner emocion xD), bueno esas frases la mayoria yo ya las conozco y creo que le dan un toque a los drabbles... pero por ej: en frasescelbres y .net hay varias y sino me la pides y si quieres yo te digo (tu solo dime el tema y listo)

-_Maestro_jedi:_ si no te preocupes esa informacion la sabia, el problema es que me entere luego de haberlo escrito (y eso que la busque por todos lados para saberlo) aun asi muchas gracias por la aclaracion! cuando se me ocurra como cambiarlo, lo hare. Y sobre Lovino, justamente hay un capitulo (el siguiente) en el que Lovi se pregunta lo mismo, pero aun asi yo creo que en realidad el chico le tiene bastante aprecio. Aun asi, muchas gracias por leer y aclararmelo~

-_Tedy-chan:_ me alegro que te guste, y no te preocupes que ya tengo pensado el lemmon, solo que ahora estoy viendo en que capitulo lo pongo, aunque pronto habra xD, intentare actualizar rapido y tu tambien cuidate dear~

-_Atsun:_ me alegro que te resulten entretenidos, intentare seguir haciendolos asi, tu tambien cuidate cariño ^^

Ya saben... recibo criticas, tomates, dudas, sugerencias... lo que se les de la gana...


	6. Celos

Ok, como soy tan genial como Gilbo he olvidado de subirlo xDxD, este lo tengo hecho desde hace dias... tengo otros 3 mas y voy por el cuarto (como veran, no tengo ganas de hacer los deberes...), los proximos seran: #8 religión y #9 piano (que ya estan hechos)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme... sino que es obra de Himaruya Hidekazu

**Título:** El celoso ama más, pero el que no lo es ama mejor.

**Resumen:** El italiano se compara con su hermano y se da cuenta de algo.

**Advertencias: **esta dedicado a yui_nechan (lj) porque siempre me los lee la pobre xD

**Tema: **#7 celos**  
**

* * *

Algo de lo que Lovino estaba seguro era que no era celoso y mucho menos de su hermano. Sabía que le daba igual que él otro hubiese sido mejor en el arte, que el norte hubiese tenido siempre más dinero, que el Abuelo Roma se lo hubiese llevado de viaje, que hubiese tenido un amor secreto… le daba igual porque aunque él dibujase fatal, el español le decía que sus dibujos eran los mejores que había visto en toda su vida y los cogía, los enmarcaba y los colgaba, aunque fuesen horribles; aunque no tenía tanto dinero, el español siempre lo trataba como un rey, nunca le falto nada, aún cuando Antonio volvía todo lastimado por sus guerras siempre le sonreía con su típica sonrisa; aunque su abuelo escogió a su hermano y recorrió con él muchos lugares, Lovino recorrió muchos más junto a España; él también, además, había tenido un amor… aunque no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el español hasta que pasaron unos 40 años…

Aunque algo que le hacía morirse de celos, pero que nunca admitiría, era que el estúpido español se había atrevido a pedirle casamiento a su hermano y no a él. Le había dolido, sí que le había destrozado y más cuando fue y le dijo que ya había vuelto y estaba preparado para casarse.

-¿Por qué le pediste a Feliciano que se case contigo…? –preguntaba

-Lovi ¿es qué te ha molestado lo que hice?

-¡Solamente respóndeme! -el ex-imperio le miro durante unos segundos y el menor lo único que hizo fue mantenerle la mirada, a lo que el otro le sonrio

-Estas celoso ¿no? que monada... no sabes que: _El amor es fuerte como la muerte; los celos son crueles como la tumba._ (2)

-¡No seas imbécil y dime porqué! -el italiano miro a un costado, quería saber el porque

-Porque sabía que tú me rechazarías y si te lo pedía, tú te negarías y te perdería… y sabes que yo no podría vivir sin ti…

-Idiota…

-¿Estas enfado, cariño?

-No, yo soy demasiado genial para enfadarme... joder tendrias que prohibirle la entrada a Prusia porque me esta mal influenciando...

-Pero es que te ves tan mono cuando te enfadas, que me dan ganas de abrazarte~

-_Stai lontano da me pervertito! _(3)

El español intentó abrazarlo pero el otro logró escaparse haciendo loque mejor se le daba, correr. Aún así, el ibérico no se rendiría tan fácilmente y comenzó a seguirlo. Y así comenzaron a correr por toda la casa, uno huyendo y el otro persiguiéndole.

Mientras el más pequeño corría se sintió terriblemente feliz, ya tenía algo de lo que presumirle a su hermano, que mientras él y el macho-patatas eran sólo amigos y nunca serían nada más... él y el español no lo eran. Aunque ahora lo que debería de pensar era en escapar.

* * *

1- El celoso ama más, pero el que no lo es ama mejor: es una frase de Molière.

2- El amor es fuerte como la muerte; los celos son crueles como la tumba: Es una frase del rey Salomón.

3- Stai lontano da me pervertito!: ¡Aléjate de mí pervertido!

Bueno, este fue corto pero espero que sea de su agrado... ya saben todo lo que recibo ^^

Vale, se que esta corto (y sigo repitiendolo)... pero ultimamente me salen cortos y demasiado (y eso que son como 2 paginas del word y 80 si pongo letra 120 xD), intentare hacerlo más largo la proxima vez~

Mi respuesta a los reviews de las personas que lo leen ^^:

-_Lonelyandsad. whisper:_ no sabia que era tan dificil de escribir la frase de Mary Poppins jaja. Estoy esperando que avances mas capitulos para leerlo (es que yo soy de las que esperan varios porque sino esta todo el dia dando la lata porque no lo actualizan xD)

-_Enny-chan:_ creo que todos hubiesen aprovechado menos Toni que el... bueno... es Toni jaja. Creo que a casi todos nos suena raro ver a Lovi de buen humor xD

-_Atsun:_ justamente porque son idiotas las dos, se llevan tan bien jaja. Bueno, a Prusia tambien se le puede llamar pruso o prusiano por igual, es parecido a Finlandia que lo llaman fines o finlandes, o Islandia que es isleño o islandes... pero aun asi, gracias por la aclaracion :D

-_*Blackeyes*_: el Bad Friends tenias que aparecer en algun momento porque son geniales jaja. Me alegro que te guste y tu tambien te cuidas mucho~

-_Grosella:_ tenian que tener alguna pelea (y las que faltan) porque sino no tendria gracia, y ademas siempre les queda Nina, no? jaja (y a ver cuando la sigues! que estoy con la intriga). Cuando tengas el fic me dices y si te puedo dar ayuda te la doy~. Debo admitir que me gusta poner alguna que otra pelea para que luego la arreglen y se den cuenta de lo tonto que son jeje. Y muchas gracias! me alegro que te guste ^^

**Por cierto, si alguien quiere que le dedique un capi o mas, solo me lo dice** (ya que son 30 drabbles y tengo pa rato, eso si... es una tabla asi que solo habria que verla y decirme cuales les gusta), ya que en LJ se los voy dedicando a todo el mundo y me sabe mal que en FF no se lo haga a nadie...


	7. Religión

Vale... ultimamente actualizo muy deprisa... y me gusta, esta bien~ y ahora hablando del drabble, como ya saben ya lo tenia hecho y nose porque pero este y el siguiente siento que son los que peor me han salido (es que tenia una idea genial y luego se me olvido xDxD). Los siguientes seran #9 Piano y #11 caramelo (en uno de estos lo reformare para poner lemmon juju)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme... sino que es obra de Himaruya Hidekazu

**Título:** Si las reglan se saltan, los mandatos también. (vale, título super cutre)

**Resumen:** El español se da cuenta de un detalle de su religión.

**Advertencias: **muy cursi, OOC (?)... mmm... creo que ninguna...

**Tema:** #8 Religión**  
**

* * *

Desde que era muy joven, España, siempre había apreciado mucho la religión y muchos de sus reyes también. Siempre habría creído que la religión era algo importante y había seguido sus reglas al pie de la letra… pero ahora era diferente, es verdad que la iglesia era importante para él, pero…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Lovi? –susurraba casi imperceptible el español

-No, pero aún así lo harás… así que simplemente yo hare como que te escucho…

-Eres muy cruel… ¿qué harías si quieres a una persona y quieres estar con ella pero no puedes porque tu religión no te lo permite?

-_La iglesia nos pide que al entrar en ella nos quitemos el sombrero, no la cabeza._ (1) ¿Sabes qué significa? Que da igual lo que tú hagas, ellos te dicen algo pero no tienes porque seguirlo al pie de la letra…

-Lo dice el que tiene el Vaticano a unos kilómetros… -dio un largo suspiro para continuar- pero yo no puedo hacer eso, es imposible…

-_Dios no manda cosas imposibles, sino que, al mandar lo que manda, te invita a hacer lo que puedas y pedir lo que no puedas y te ayuda para que puedas. _(2)

El ex-imperio se le acerca, le coge de la barbilla y le posa un dulce y corto beso. Luego se dirige al patio a sentarse en una de las hamacas mecedoras, mientras el menor acerca algunos dedos para tocarse los labios que habían sido besados hace unos instantes.

Mueve la cabeza hacia sus lados como si estuviese negando algo, se sonroja al darse cuenta de la tontería que estaba haciendo y decide salir afuera para echarle la bronca al español por hacerle eso. Al llegar a la hamaca donde estaba el chico, observa que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados. Pero aún así, este, le extiende la mano para que se siente con él, y sin protestar, el más bajito se sienta sobre sus piernas apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero mientras este le abraza.

-¿Sabes, Lovi? No me importa lo que diga mi religión… me da igual si están en contra de la unión homosexual o el sexo por placer… me da igual… mientras sea capaz de tenerte a mi lado, yo seré feliz –sentenció para darle una de sus típicas sonrisas.

El italiano le miro al principio confundido pero luego con una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro, acerca su mano a la mejilla del español y en la otra le da un beso, al ver eso, el ibérico le abrazo aun más y acercándose al más pequeño le dice

-Es raro que tú me beses, Lovi… debe ser un milagro o algo así…

-_Lo más increíble de los milagros es que ocurren_ (3)

-Hoy estas filósofo, me gusta eso~

-Y yo adoro ir en contra de las creencias religiosas del Vaticano ¡Así que ya te estás quitando la ropa y llevándome al cuarto!

Al oír esa frase el español no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Se levantó de su asiento cogiendo a su pequeño entre sus brazos y se dirigió a su cuarto, Al llegar allí, el mayor le deposito con cariño y tranquilidad en la cama mientras era jalado por el italiano que aprovechando cuando el otro se sento, él también lo hizo pero sobre las piernas del español.

-Demuéstrame que mi Caballero no está mintiendo al decir que ira en contra de su religión.

-Por mi Princesa lo hago todo -el italiano le dirigió una mirada fulminante- vale... ¿principe esta bien? -él otro bajo su cabeza en señal de afirmación y le dio un beso

Bueno, ir en contra de sus creencias no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

1- La iglesia nos pide que al entrar en ella nos quitemos el sombrero, no la cabeza: Esa frase es de Gilbert (no Prusia xD) Keith Chesterton.

2- Dios no manda cosas imposibles, sino que, al mandar lo que manda, te invita a hacer lo que puedas y pedir lo que no puedas y te ayuda para que puedas: esta frase es de San Agustín.

3- Lo más increíble de los milagros es que ocurren: esta también le pertenece a Gilbert Keith Chesterton.

Ok, otro capi extramadamente corto y feo... no me gusto... capaz que etngo suerte y a ustedes sí, aunque lo dudo... ya saben que recibo críticas (que en este caso llo entendería), tomates, sugerencias, dudas y lo que se les ocurra... hasta palos si quieren xDxD

Y mi respuesta:

-_Grosella:_ creo que si sucediese eso... sería el 2012 mundial xD. Espero leerlo pronto que me hace mucha ilusión... el personaje de Toño no es difícil, es simplemente retratar a una persona muy alegre que no suele coger las indirectas, no que no las entienda sino que prefiere mostrarse feliz ante las demás y no mostrar su tristea interior (o al menos yo a si lo veo). Y aves, la vida de los escritores es un asco cuando tienes que hacer más cosas, jo~. Me alegro que te guste, aunque este me salio una chapusa xD

-_Kasaki:_ me alegro muchisimo que te gustase, la personalidad celosa de Lovino la dejare ver un poco más mientras lo valla desarrollando, porque me encanta jaja. Que bueno que no te moleste que sean cortos, porque si fuese yo los odiaria por dejarme con la intriga jaja.

-_Asuza .Z.S:_ me alegro que te gusten, me hace muy feliz~ ponerlos en situaciones curiosas es lo que le da el toque al fic, porque son situaciones que ni yo me las espero ^^. Da igual si no eres buena dejando review, a mi tampoco se me dan bien pero siempre los dejo xD.

PD: Es que sino decía una de mis tonterías no me sentiría bien jeje.

-_Lonelyandsad .whisper:_ Lovi en el fondo no quería correr, es que si opone resistencia, luego sera mayor la recompensa (je! he hecho una rima xD). Gracias por el tomate! me alegro que te gusten ^^, pues yo te tendría que dar una verdulería porque los tuyos me encantan xD

-_Anonimo:_ me alegro que te guste. Sabes es una buena idea, asi que en tu honor, lo pondre en un capi de los siguientes, gracias por el aporte... y no te preocupes que el lemmon aparecera dentro de poco.

-_Enny-chan:_ pues, si Lovi es tan malinfluenciable por Prusia, imaginate con Francia! aunque molaria ver a un Lovino intentando llevarse a Toño a la cama al más estilo frances xD

Bueno, ya saben que me pueden dar ideas o lo que se les de la gana. Y si alguien quiere que le dedique un capi me lo dice, que en lj se lo dedico a todo el mundo jaja. Suerte y nos leemos en el proximo!!


	8. Piano

Lamento por tardar tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo, es que lo iba a subir hace unos días pero no me gusto como me había quedado y lo volvi a hacer. En realidad, el original que reemplace, iba a tener lemmon pero no tenía sentido y prefiero ponerle el lemmon al siguiente, así que las que tanto me lo han pedido, al siguiente lo tienen!! Los proximos son #11 Caramelo y #12 espinas... y de seguro el #10 sera psicología... pero aún debo crearlos... que no me llevará nada, pero ahora estoy de exámenes jaja.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme... sino que es obra de Himaruya Hidekazu

**Título:** El arte de la música es el que más cercano se halla de las lágrimas y los recuerdos (oh yes, pedazo título!!)

**Resumen:** El español descubre que el piano es el instrumento que más recuerdos le trae.

**Advertencias: **España un poco triste... les recomiendo que lo lean con la canción "**hokage's funeral song**" de Naruto o pongan en el youtube "**The piano - Amazing Short**" es muy bonito, se los recomiendo (aunque les recomiendo que primero la oigan hasta que Lovi toca la 2ª canción, y es mejor primero oir la de Amazing Short y luego la de Naruto)

**Tema: **#9 Piano**  
**

* * *

El español se encontraba acostado en el sillón, mirando hacia el techo. Últimamente le apetecía hacer cosas que jamás se le hubiesen pasado por la cabeza, como hacer jumping o hasta tirarse de un avión sin paracaídas gritando "paella~".

Suspiró y luego se levanto para dirigirse hacia la cocina pero un extraño sonido le llamó la atención. Agudizo un poco su oído mientras se dirigía y luego subía las escaleras. Por cada habitación que pasaba el ruido se hacía más y más fuerte hasta llegar a la sala de música.

-No sabía que tenía una sala de música y mucho menos que tenía un piano… debería de recorrer mi casa algún día –pensaba el español mientras abría la puerta.

Dirigió su mirada hacia ambos lados para luego centrarse en la persona que se encontraba tocando. Le observó unos segundos mientras escuchaba la canción tocada por el piano. En un momento se le estremeció la piel al oír tan armoniosa melodía. Se acerco un poco más al instrumento, se sentó en una silla libre y cerro sus ojos hasta que acabo la canción.

-¡Ha estado genial! Quiero oír otra canción o tócala otra vez, pero el caso es que ¡Debes volver a tocar, que me encanta!

-¿Eh? ¿A-A-Antonio… qué? ¿Desde cuándo? –decía sorprendido el italiano mientras le veía acercarse a él

-Mmm… desde hace un rato, pero es que ha sido genial ¡Quiero oírte otra vez! ¿Te he dicho que ha sido genial?

El menor bajo su cabeza en señal afirmativa y aparto su mirada avergonzado.

-Joder~ y yo que pensaba sorprenderle el día de su cumpleaños y el muy imbécil me descubre, _Perchè ho tanta sfortuna? maledizione_ (1) –al estar pensando no se dio cuenta que el ibérico había puesto su mano en su cabeza.

-¿Podrías tocar otra, por favor?

El romano le observo sorprendido, había algo que no cuadraba, ese no era su Antonio, ese tipo tan feliz que sólo transmitía su sonrisa y jamás le había visto demostrar tristeza, sabía que se la guardaba para él y sólo para él. Le llamaba la atención su actitud pero aún así se aparto un poco de la silla y el otro se sentó.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y comenzó a tocar. Él siempre había pensado que él como italiano debía saber mucho más que Austria en el arte del piano, era su obligación (2).

Esa canción le traía muchos recuerdos, siempre que la oía pensaba en lo idiota que era el español por tener tantas guerras y estar más en ellas que con él. Cada vez que la oía no podía evitar morderse el labio para lograr que no salte ninguna lágrima pero eso le era imposible.

Por su parte, el ex-imperio recordaba sus momentos de esplendor, sus guerras, las pérdidas de sus "pequeños", escuchar el piano le hacía recordar su vida. Y siempre le venían las mismas escenas, las mismas discusiones, las mismas risas, las mismas lágrimas, los mismos gritos… todo… todo lo que se guardaba salía a la luz cuando oía esa melodía.

El italiano termino y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con que el español estaba secándose las lágrimas. Acercó su mano hacia su rostro y lo acarició, odiaba verle así.

- _El arte de la música es el que más cercano se halla de las lágrimas y los recuerdos_ (3) –sonreía con tristeza el país

- _El que escucha música siente que su soledad, de repente, se puebla_ (4) –el italiano acerco su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla - ¿A qué toco genial? –el otro le miro y le sonrió

-Que seas italiano no significa que seas tan _"awesome"_ como Austria, jaja

-¡Serás idiota! ¡Ya estás hablando como el imbécil de Prusia! –oyo un ruido fuera de la puerta pero no le dio importancia, le alegraba ver a su Antonio tan imbécil como siempre

- _Tener hijos no lo convierte a uno en padre, del mismo modo en que tener un piano no lo vuelve pianista_ (5) Déjame tu mano –él otro se la dio y comenzaron a tocar una melodía juntos.

-Pero… Antonio… tú… -antes que terminase la frase, el otro negó con la cabeza y simplemente le sonrió.

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación

- _La música comienza donde acaba el lenguaje_ (6) –decía el francés mientras intentaba parar a su amigo albino de no tirar la puerta– Gilbo… si tiras la puerta nos descubrirán…

-Me da igual, me ha insultado ese crío ya se va a enterar, ¡Si mi único defecto es ser perfecto!... Mira que es masoca… sabe que cada vez que escucha el piano, se siente mal y aún así lo hace. Si fuese tan genial como yo… lo sabría…

A pesar de las disputas en voz baja que se daban fuera de la habitación, dentro seguían los dos países absortos de su música. Daba igual que había sucedido en su historia, daba igual las caídas, las lágrimas, las mentiras, las guerras, la maldad… mientras que se tuviesen el uno al otro, ya tenían a alguien capaz de levantarles cuando se caiga y de alcanzar la felicidad jamás imaginada.

* * *

1-Perchè ho tanta sfortuna? maledizione: ¿Por qué yo tengo tanta mala suerte? Maldición.

2- Bartolomeo Cristofori di Francesco (1665-1731) fue un constructor de instrumentos musicales italiano, reconocido generalmente por haber sido el inventor del piano.

3- El arte de la música es el que más cercano se halla de las lágrimas y los recuerdos: esta frase es de Oscar Wilde.

4- El que escucha música siente que su soledad, de repente, se puebla: Esta pertenece a Robert Browning.

5- Tener hijos no lo convierte a uno en padre, del mismo modo en que tener un piano no lo vuelve pianista: esta frase es de Michael Levine.

6- La música comienza donde acaba el lenguaje: esta es de Ernst Theodor Amadeus Hoffmann.

Jopelines! me hacía que el capítulo era más largo, cuando lo escribí en word dije: Jaja, un capi largo!; y ahora lo leo y es una chapuza! es mas corto que decir "Sí", es que yo hago unas comparaciones increíbles jaja. Este me resulto muy raro, de por si, los últimos me resultan muy raros... creo que el #15 lo llamare "raro" xDxD y en ese aparece un Lovi borracho intentando llevarse a la cama a Toño con las "tecnicas" enseñadas por Francia xD (pues, ya tengo otro drabble más jajajaja)

Y mi respuesta a los reviews:

-_Atsun_: Me alegro que te gustase, a mi sigue sin gustarme... no le encuentro sentido xD, pero bueno. Espero que este te guste, y cuidate mucho~

-_Grosella_: Ya tienes el capitulo, que guay! espero leerlo pronto, imaginarse a Nina tan seria y a Antonio tan despistado debe ser la leche jaja. Lovi es uan princesa en toda ley, aunque no queira admitirlo, aunque solo es una princesa frente a Toño. No, de en serio, me salieron demadiado maduros para ser ellos, asi que cualquiera de estos dias Lovi le pide casamiento a Toño xDxD. Vale, el #10 sera de psicología... ahora tengo que pensarlo, algo estilo los dos discutiendo frente aun psicólogo y te lo dedico jaja. Pero si me gustan los reviews largos, asi puedo ver distintas perspectivas y reirme jaja

-_wSonneDarkw_: Me alegro que te gusten!! pues a mi sigue sin gustarme... Lovi siempre sera rebelde frante a Vaticano y más si es por Toño jaja.

-_Maestro_jedi_: Ya, ultimamente el tipo me sale muy descarado, creo que me estoy pasando, no te preocupes que habra en algunos capitulos un Lovi celoso y un Antonio celoso jaja. Pienso poner alguna referencia sobre los "nenes" de Toño, de hecho iban a aparecer en lso primeros capitulos pero los saque y los pondre luego. Lo de las esculturas es algo muy interesante, creo que también lo pondré. además me quedan aún 21 historias más jaja. Pero muchas gracias por las recomendaciones! Y la frase esta genial~ x3

-_Lonelyandsad .whisper_: Es que Vaticano no puede contra ellos, su amor es mucho más fuerte (?). Yo me ire ahora a leerla, que tu actualizas más rápido que ya tengo 6 capis nuevos xD. Al proximo sí que pondre lemmon!! asi que espera un poco más... y el lemmon fuerte muajaja

-_Enny-chan_: No te preocupes, que ultimamente Francia y Prusia estan haciendo muchas apariciones... asi que no te sorprendas cuando Francia le enseñe algunos "trucos" a Lovi xD. Creo que a la gente le encanto esa parte, o es que todos vamos en contra de Vaticano jaja.

-_Tedy-chan_: Comienzo de lemmon, jaja, pronto si habra lemmon!! Las frases de Gilbert no Prusia son awesome como Prusia jaja.

Bueno, disculpen als molestias por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no se pueden quejar porque había estado actualizándolos muy rápido. Saben que acepto dudas, sugerencias, tomates, criticas... y lo que se les ocurra~ Nos leemos en el proximo que por lo que parece contiene cofcoflemmoncofcof...


	9. Caramelo

Bueno, tal y como había prometido, ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON!!! (aunque no es muy fuerte, he escrito peores xD) así que para todos los que me lo pidieron, especialmente Lonelyandsad .whisper y Tedy-chan, debo admitir que el lemmon fue algo de última hora porque no pensaba ponerlo en este capi pero al final... pues bueno, es lo que hay. Los próximos seran #12 Espinas y #13 Piel (creo que este también tendra lemmon u_u), y a ver si ya lo publico que hace tiempo que lo tengo pedido por una amiga para que se lo dedique...

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme... sino que es obra de Himaruya Hidekazu. Creo que ya lo saben.

**Título:** Es como quitarle un caramelo a un niño.

**Resumen:** El español esta cansado de no tener tiempo y el italiano sabe que la mejor hora es la noche.

**Advertencias: **Lemmon?? bueno, eso ya lo sabía, me lo han pedido ustedes!! este es para Lonelyandsad .whisper que ya ni se hace cuanto que me viene pidiendo lemmon xD

**Tema: **#11 Caramelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiro y se miro en el espejo, últimamente se aburría bastante. Era la misma rutina todos los días, nada más se levantaba, sus superiores le cogían y se lo llevaban directamente a quien sabe dónde.

Luego de unas tres horas en lo que lo único que hacía era oír a los miembros del PP criticando a los del PSOE y que no resolvían nada, le dejaban libre.

Cuando pensaba que podía volver a casa, lo volvían a secuestrar y terminaba en la casa del Rey, en la que se dedicaba a firmar una cantidad enorme de papeles.

Cuando lograba salir de ahí, las diferentes comunidades se peleaban por él, para mostrarle lo mejor de sí mismos y que él convenciese a los congresistas para que ellos recibiesen más dinero para sus comunidades.

Al fin, luego de escaparse de ellos, terminaba con la policía intentando averiguar cuál sería el próximo ataque de País Vasco.

-Bien ¡He logrado escaparme! ¡VIVA! –no hizo ni tres metros que lo volvieron a coger –Jo~ que injusticia…

Y así, hasta la noche, no lograba escaparse y volver a casa. Pero cuando lo hacía...

-Ya era hora que volvieses ¿no?

-Lo siento Lovi~ no es mi culpa, sino la de mis políticos… -suspiro y se sentó en la cama- y por cierto… ¿Qué haces tú en mi cama?

-_En la iglesia la oración, y en la cama la función_ (1).

-… ¿Dormir?

-¡Serás imbécil!

-¡No! Soy español… -decía inocentemente sin entender lo que le estaban diciendo

-Olvídalo. –añadió antes de acostarse completamente en la cama

-P-pero, Lovi. Sabes que no puedes dormir conmigo… además tu tienes la manía de dormir desnudo y no sabes lo que me cuesta controlarme…

-¿Y qué? Si yo digo que hoy duermo aquí, es que hoy duermo aquí y no se discute más –sentenció fulminándolo con la mirada

-P…per… está bien –dio un suspiro resignado- entonces yo dormiré en tu habitación -hizo un ademán de irse pero antes que lograse levantarse y dar un paso, el italiano le cogió la mano mientras se sentaba en la cama- Lovi…

-A.H.O.R.A. ¿No eres tú él que siempre me esta insistiendo para ir a la cama? Y ahora que soy yo… ¿¡simplemente me ignoras!? Maldito cabrón… -y así, una gran catidad de insultos salieron de su boca.

Ya no tenía ni idea de cuantas veces había suspirado el mismo día, pero si algo tenía en claro era que sólo lo haría una vez más. Pero eso sería luego porque ya sabía cómo calmar a la fierecilla que tenía delante.

Se soltó del agarre y con su brazo rodeo la cintura del menor que se calló al contacto. Le acostó suavemente en la cama mientras él ponía lentamente sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del menor, sabía que le molestaba que fuese tan lento pero era divertido verle rabiar. Acercó sus labios al lóbulo del menor para decirle con la voz más melosa que tenía _"¿Estás seguro, Lovi-chan~?"._ Sintió que él otro dio un pequeño temblor y se hundía aún más en la cama

-_Si vas a hacer algo relacionado con el sexo, debería ser cuanto menos genuinamente perverso._ (2) –le respondió mientras rodeaba el cuello del mayor con sus brazos- Así que demuéstrame que tanto has aprendido de Francia

-_El sexo forma parte de la naturaleza. Y yo me llevo de maravilla con la naturaleza._ (3) –le sonrió y luego le dio un beso.

Mientras una de sus manos se dedicaba a tocar su espalda, la otra iba abriendo la camisa del italiano, quien se mordía el labio para no gritarle un _"¡Que te apures, hostia!"_. Pero éste, no se iba a quedar atrás y aprovecho la posición de sus brazos para molestar al español por su lentitud. Una la mantuvo ahí mientras la otra bajaba a su torso quitándole rápidamente la camisa de un tirón, literalmente.

-No seas impaciente, cariño

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así! ¡Y es tu culpa por ser tan jodidamente lento, joder!

El aludido sonrió por la actitud tan infantil del más pequeño, así que optó por molestarlo aún más con un

-No puedo ser más rápido… es que estoy muy cansado. Creó que será mejor si lo dejamos aquí y lo continuamos otro día.

-Y una mierda… si no lo haces tú, entonces tírate en la cama que seré yo el de arriba

Conociendo al español, sabía que eso a le tocaría la moral, pero no pensaba irse de esa habitación sin saber que había pasado una buena noche.

Y tal y como lo había pensado, el ibérico reaccionó.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras terminaba de sacarle la camisa, aprovechando la distracción del italiano, rodeó, por segunda vez, su cintura y lo atrajo más hacia él. El romano, por su parte, empezó a morderse el labio para no soltar ningún gemido de placer, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo terminaría haciendo; al notar la corta distancia bajo una de sus manos hasta el pantalón del mayor y fue desabrochando primero el cinturón y tirándolo por ahí, ya le daba igual, para después terminar bajándole ,y tirándolo también por ahí, los pantalones mientras le besaba de una manera apasionada y desesperada recorriendo toda su cavidad sediento de la dulzura y el sabor a dulce que tenía.

Aunque él otro no se quedo atrás, separó su boca, aún en contra de los insultos del más chico, y bajo su cabeza hasta la entrepierna del italiano. Con su boca desabrochó su cinturón y luego le bajo los pantalones sintiendo como le clavaban las uñas en su espalda, sabía que se estaba resistiendo, era demasiado orgulloso. Después de terminar arrojándolos, quien sabe dónde, volvió a subir al cuello y los lamió con lascivia mientras oía los suspiros que se le escapaban al italiano y sentía que en su entrepierna comenzaba a despertarse algo.

-Maldición –decía luego de separarse y mirar hacia esa zona

-Me da igual…

Sentenció para después, de un empujón, quedaba él arriba con una sonrisa pervertida. _"Si es que… al final, tanto tiempo con Francis le ha afectado"_ pensaba el español intentando averiguar lo que seguiría después. Pero todo su intento de razonamiento quedo desechado, al ver las manos del italiano bajando a su entrepierna y sacarle lo único de ropa que le quedaba.

-L-Lovino… no… no harás lo que creo… ¿No? –decía con voz temblorosa

-Depende el que estás creyendo…

Y al terminar de decir eso, introdujo el miembro del mayor en su boca, primero lamiéndolo con extrema lentitud disfrutando de todos los intentos de resistencia de su amante y luego subiendo la velocidad hasta arrancarle más de un gemido al chico. Pero por su mala suerte, sintió que en su entrepierna algo también se despertaba y al mirar hacia allí, el español aprovecho para cambiar la posición y hacerle lo mismo al menor, sólo que este no aguantó tanto y la boca del ibérico se quedo con el líquido del menor.

-Sabes, dicen que el semen es dulce, pero más dulce me pareces tú

Al decir eso, el país de los mafiosos quedo completamente sonrojado.

-Al menos, si vamos a hacerlo usemos algún dulce o algo

-Ya decía yo que Francis algo te enseñaría, jaja –reía mientras buscaba con una de sus manos en el cajón de la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama- ¡lo encontré! Es un dulce corporal con sabor a caramelo

-¿¡Y tú que cojones haces con eso en tu mesita!?

Él otro no respondió sino que se limitó a cogerle las piernas y abrirlas ligeramente mientras las levantaba. Sintiéndose ignorado, cogió la "cosa corporal esa", como le gustaba llamarla, y ante la mirada extrañada del ex-imperio, se hunto parte del dulce con uno de sus dedos para luego metérselo en la boca mientras lo lamía con lujuria haciendo que el otro reprimiese unas ganas incalculables de hacerle el amor de una manera realmente bestia con tal que su compañero le mostrase la misma cara lujuriosa de hacía unos segundos. Giró su cabeza a ambos lados y viendo que el menor ya estaba preparado y comiéndose el dulce, que por lo que parece le había gustado, introdujo su miembro en él.

Sintió al principio como el italiano arqueaba la espalda y apretaba sus manos contra la espalda del español y la otra el frasquito que tenía en sus manos. Pero los jadeos se hicieron pronto presente y los _"Ah~ A-A-Anto…nio~ s-s-si… gue~"_ que salían de la boca del menor, casa vez eran más y más seguidos, mientras los gemidos inundaban la habitación.

El tiempo pasaba y el ibérico aumentaba cada vez más sus embestidas hasta que sintió que ya había llegado al éxtasis y decidió disminuir un poco el ritmo. El menor, por su parte, tomó el rostro del español y comenzó a besarle la boca de una manera desesperada por tener aún más atención de la que tenía. El ex-imperio al sentir los labios del menor y con sabor a caramelo, no pudo resistirse y terminaron en una batalla de lenguas, que ambos se negaban y perder, mientras unían una de sus manos cogiéndola fuertemente como una manera de negarse a parar ese momento.

El italiano volvió a coger un poco de ese dulce, que ponía "De Francis para Toni~", y dibujo una figura en el torso del español que comenzó a lamerla con la excusa que debía de quitárselo. Luego hizo lo mismo con su cuello y al llegar a la boca, decidió cogerlo con la lengua y luego se la introdujo dentro de la boca del español, volviendo a comenzar una batalla de lenguas.

Al final, el ex-imperio, decidió salir de su amante y se tumbó a su lado mientras suspiraba orgulloso y abrazaba al menor que estaba bastante sonrojado.

-_Sos un caramelo de menta, caramelo por lo dulce, y menta por lo fuerte_ (4).

-Idiota… y además eso lo habrás aprendido de Argentina ¿verdad? Joer… -añadía mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho del mayor y le abrazaba

Mañana de seguro, pasaría lo mismo de siempre, sería arrastrado y secuestrado por todo el mundo. Pero de algo que estaba seguro era que la noche, y más si su pequeño italiano estaba con él, era el mejor momento del día. Al fin y al cabo, el más dulce de todos los caramelos es el que se deja a lo último para comer ¿o no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1- En la iglesia la oración, y en la cama la función: es una frase de alguien anónimo.

2- Si vas a hacer algo relacionado con el sexo, debería ser cuanto menos genuinamente perverso: esta frase es de Grant Morrison.

3- El sexo forma parte de la naturaleza. Y yo me llevo de maravilla con la naturaleza: esta es de Marilyn Monroe.

4- Sos un caramelo de menta, caramelo por lo dulce, y menta por lo fuerte: el/la autor/a de la frase es anónimo/a.

5- Es como quitarle un caramelo a un niño: esa frase es muy sonada, pero no tiene una persona específica, o sea que su creador/a no se conoce.

Vale, en el word eran 4 hojas, 4 hojas! y aqui no es nada! jopetas... pero bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado y sino saben que pueden decirme que doy asco y todo lo que quieran... me costo seguirlo porque no se me ocurría un principio guay (y ya ven el pedazo principio que le he puesto xD) y cuando estaba por terminarlo me la pase horas en el youtube buscando una cancion para inspirarme y al final termine haciendo el tonto mientras veia Moulin Rouge (que nose y porque y me inspiro para una parte que no tenia jaja).

Y la respuesta a los reviews~:

-_Lonelyandsad .whisper_: tengo que buscar un apodo para ti porque eso de llamar a la gente por su nick entero me da mucha pereza, se te ocurre uno en especial o me lo invento yo? xD. Este lemmon va para ti que hace capitulos que me lo vienes pidiendo jaja, em alegro que te guste y sí, adore yo también las canciones~

-_Atsun_: jaja, sería un Iván versión español xD. Ahora que lo leía pensaba que me pase en lo melancólico, pero es que fue culpa de la canción jeje. Si ellos dos han pasado por mucho y lo seguiran pasando y juntos. Cuidate tu tambien~

-_Kasaki_: muchisimas gracias, y yo también la adoro, es super bonita~ además mi fic fue cambiado justamente para que se adecuara a la canción (aunque no me quejo, creo que lo logre jeje). Me hace muy feliz saber que te gustan mis drabbles (que no se porque y me salen tan cortos) a mi tampoco me gustan los cortos, y lo irónico es que me estan saliendo así xD, pero aún así me hace muy feliz oir eso ^^

-_wSonneDarkw_: te molesta que te diga Sonne? (es que soy muy vaga y eso de escribir el nnick completo me da mucha pereza xD). Me alegro que te guste~ aunque creo que es muy melancólico. Sobre la canción es de Yann Tierseny se llama "Comptine d'un autre été: l'après midi", y realmente me gusto mucho, además el sonido te relaje e inspira. Vale! aquí tienes la conti, el baile no me lo esperaba xD


	10. Espinas

Buenas!! he tardo mucho en actualizar lo siento, es que este drabble estaba dedicado a una amiga de LJ desde hace tiempo, cuando yo estaba comenzando la tabla, y quería hacerlo bien... además estaba de exámenes y me vicie a las tablas ya hora estoy haciendo una de KHR! (sobre los Varia) y ahí también son 30, así que intentaré acabarlas casi al mismo tiempo (es que me gusta hcaer esas tonterías xD). Me alegro que les guatse el anterior... y bueno... sólo puedo decir que los próximos seran #13 Piel (que creo que ahí también tendré que meter lemmon, o lemmoncito en todo caso) y #14 Licor (vamos... un preview, un italiano borracho y un Francis aprovechando para malinfluenciar a la gente... ya se los he dixho xD)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme... sino que es obra de Himaruya Hidekazu.

**Título:** La vida es como una rosa, el que tenga espinas no quita su belleza.

**Resumen:** El italiano recuerda como se enamoró del español.

**Advertencias: **Esta dedicado a Falcostalker (lj) va para ti!

**Tema: **#12 Espinas**  
**

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Romano… ¿qué sucede, por qué estas tan deprimido?

-¡No estoy deprimido, bastardo! Sólo estoy pensativo…

-¿Y eso? ¿Es por algo en especial?

-No… y a ti no te importa… ahora déjame en paz y vete a conquistar territorios…

-Pero, Romano~ conquistar territorios no es tan divertido como parece, además –hizo una pequeña pausa- a mí me gusta estar contigo…

-P-pues a mí no… _Ti odio per essere così stupido, ti odio perché non mi lasciano in pace, io ti odio perché sei sempre ovunque ma non qui, e io ti odio... perché dico sempre che ti piace stare con me... ma non si è mai, mai mi lasciano in pace. Bastard_ (1).

El español observó al pequeño italiano unos instantes mientras este le daba la espalda y luego se le ocurrió una idea. Le cogió entre sus brazos y se lo llevó hasta un huerto, o así le gustaba llamarle el niño ya que no sabía qué era eso, que estaba separado del de tomates.

El menor se quedó observando un rato el lugar, nunca había estado ahí, por lo que ese sitio le era algo nuevo a sus jóvenes ojos. Además era algo realmente hermoso, aunque no eran más de dos metros de tierra, había flores de todo tipo, colores, formas, tamaños… algunas las conocía pero otras no, por lo que se le hacía aún más impresionante.

Cuando pudo articular una palabra, giró un poco la cabeza y preguntó

-¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Por qué nunca he estado aquí?

-Es bonito ¿verdad? Este es mi pequeño "jardín" aquí hay flores de todo tipo, sólo están las que yo he considerado más bonitas y además son de todas las partes del mundo, por lo que son muy variadas. No te había traído aquí antes –le miro y le dedicó una de sus tan famosas sonrisas- porque pensaba que me las romperías

-Eres un imbécil… imbécil…

-Ahora ¿me dirás qué es lo que te sucede? Si lo haces, yo te regalaré la flor que quieras ¿vale?

-… -le observó unos segundos y luego contestó- no, porque tú no entiendes nada, ni siquiera entiendes tu propia vida por lo que no comprenderás la mía.

El español se sorprendió por la respuesta pero, aún así, logró mantenerse calmado, o al menos aparentarlo, y sonreírle como siempre.

Se agachó un poco y dejo al italiano en el suelo, luego se acercó a las flores, se quedo dudando un rato pero luego se decidió y cogió una rosa. Se acercó al pequeño, se agachó apoyando una de las rodillas en el suelo mientras la otra pierna se encontraba doblada y sobre esta apoyó parte de su torso, como cual caballero, a la vez colocó una de sus manos en su pecho y la otra, en la que se encontraba la rosa, la extendió hacia el italiano

- _La vida es como una rosa, el que tenga espinas no quita su belleza (2). –_levantó su cabeza, ya que la tenía agachada y dijo- _La rosa por ser bella tiene sus espinas, tú por ser como ella enojas y lastimas (3)._

El pequeño le observó unos segundos, que para él fueron siglos, no supo porque pero era la primera vez que miraba al español con otros ojos, no con los de siempre, los de un niño viendo a un mayor, sino como un niño viendo a un hombre que sabe lo que dice y hace.

Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando cogió la rosa y el imperio le sonrió, pero no con la sonrisa tonta e infantil de siempre, sino con una de un adulto. Empezó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba exageradamente cuando el mediterráneo se le acercó y le dio un abrazo. No podía creerlo, parecía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Pero se sentía extrañamente bien cuando este le abrazaba y esa vez no era la excepción.

Pero todo eso se interrumpió cuando apareció uno de sus superiores y le dijo que debía de ir urgente porque había un problema con una de sus colonias. El menor miró al mayor suplicándole con los ojos que no le dejase sólo como siempre, pero el otro lo único que pudo decir antes que su superior se lo llevase

-No te preocupes, volveré para estar contigo lo más pronto posible… así que pórtate bien ¿Sí? Lo siento mucho, Romano… te promete que algún día estaremos juntos y ya no habrá tantos problemas…

-Pero…

-Me gustaría que algún día escogieses una flor y me la digas así podría regalártela… -decía a la vez que le sonreía y su superior se lo llevaba

-Una rosa… -fue lo último que susurró aún sabiendo que el otro no le oiría

.

….

Sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza, como si se hubiese dado un golpe, por lo que decidió abrir los ojos lentamente, le costaba hacerlo. En ese momento pensó un _"sólo fue un recuerdo"_ pero entonces

-¿Pero que coñ…?

Decidió callarse y recordar el porqué sus ojos estaban hinchados. No le tomo mucho tiempo, sabía perfectamente, aunque no quería reconocerlo, que todo eso había sido por la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior. Ese imbécil últimamente se dedicaba a ignorarle, eso le molestaba y mucho. Y ¿cuál fue la gota que colmó el vaso? Su hermano, como siempre.

-Esos dos imbéciles… son iguales… entonces ¡porque coño no se casa con él y me deja en paz!

Sintió como su vista se nublaba y como algo húmedo recorría su mejilla. Paso rápidamente su mano por toda su cara limpiándola, y luego decidió salir afuera.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, intentando en no pensar en el idiota español. Cuando peleaba con él, siempre sentía como si le hubiesen clavado una espina en el corazón, aunque sabía que Antonio también se sentía igual o peor.

En su caminata, llegó hasta el "pequeño jardín", que así lo llamaba Antonio. Se acercó a las flores y recordó cuando era pequeño y como el español le había dado su primera flor

-Ese día fue… -pensaba melancólicamente- fue cuando… me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Antonio…

Cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza varias veces, sabía que toda la pelea del día anterior había ocurrido por los estúpidos celos que le tenía a su hermano, sabía que el ibérico no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo, pero aún sabiendo eso, le dolía que ellos fuesen tan cercanos.

Iba a seguir auto culpándose hasta que sintió una voz a su espalda y decidió girarse. Allí se encontraba el mayor con lo que parecía ser un ramo de rosas en su mano. El italiano le observó durante varios segundos hasta que el español, como ya había hecho hacía varios siglos, se agachó apoyando una de sus rodilla en el suelo y la otra la doblo para así acostar parte de su torso allí. Luego le cogió una de las manos al italiano, le dio un beso y le extendió el ramo mientras le sonreía.

-Pero… ¿por qué? –decía sonrojado tomando el ramo y viéndolo al otro levantarse

-Porque me habías dicho que querías una rosa

-Sí… pero estas son rojas… y además eso fue hace varios siglos… imbécil

- _Una rosa es un te quiero, pero si es roja es un te amo (4). _

El italiano sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro, pero no le importó y le abrazó como si fuese la última vez que lo haría. A veces se sentía tonto por discutir con el español, pero también se sentía genial cuando lo arreglaban.

Aún así, lo mejor de todo era sentir los brazos del ibérico rodeándole. Se sentía realmente protegido. Definitivamente, adoraba las rosas, pero ahora, adoraría más las rosas rojas.

_._

_._

_._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_1_ Ti odio per essere così stupido, ti odio perché non mi lasciano in pace, io ti odio perché sei sempre ovunque ma non qui, e io ti odio... perché dico sempre che ti piace stare con me... ma non si è mai, mai mi lasciano in pace. Bastard:_ Te odio por ser tan tonto; te odio porque nunca me dejas en paz; te odio porque siempre estás en cualquier sitio menos aquí; y te odio... porque siempre me dices que te gusta estar conmigo... pero nunca estás, siempre me dejas sólo. Bastardo.

2_ _La vida es como una rosa, el que tenga espinas no quita su belleza:_ esta frase es anónima, pero le agradezco a su autor/a por compartirla.

3_ _La rosa por ser bella tiene sus espinas, tú por ser como ella enojas y lastimas: _su autor/a también es anónimo/a.

4_ _Una rosa es un te quiero, pero si es roja es un te amo: _también es anónimo/a

Lo que más me gusta es que en Word me ocupa un monton de páginas y aquí no ocupa nada... jo~ bueno saben que yo acepto críticas, sugerencias, pedidos, ayudas, gafas -D, tomates... o lo que quieran

Mi respuesta:

-_Grosella_: Es verdad que es muy raro verlos así, pero es más melancólico y emotivo verlos a los dos tocando el piano y emocionándose más que ver a Toño con la guitarra xD. Es que Toño trabajando sería lo más gracioso del mundo jaja, pero bueno, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que siempre esta Lovi para distraerlo~. Es que pudiese haber hecho un lemmon más fuerte pero creo que quedo bien ya que tampoco era algo exagerado... además el país de la pasión tenía que demostrar que también puede ser "sensible" cuando quiere jaja.

Ya me leí el capítulo hace tiempo... y estoy esperando la conti! por cierto... mata a tu beta reader por tardar tanto en dártelo (recuerdo que yo como beta no tardaba nada en darte la crítica... donde estan los que son como yo? jolines... jaja).

Me alegro que te guste, y espero que este tan bien (que creo que por fin vuelvo a los largos). Besos!! (L)

-_Sonne_: hala, así es mejor, porque es más cortito xD. Bueno, de normal, siempre lo ponen a Toño en ese "plan" entonces es divertido ver como se invierten los papeles jaja. Yo lo llamo lemmoncito porque queda más gracioso, jaja, en realidad pudiese haber hecho un lemmon más fuerte pero creo que para esta historia, así estaba bien. Por qué no puedes escribir así? (mi primer llemon fue de los fuertes y porque me obligaron así que sólo hay que obligarte a hacerlo). Tus sentimientos contradictorios son lo máximo, aunque sería raro ver a Toño de Uke *.*. Me alegro que te guste~!!

-_Lonelyandsad .whisper_: Jaja, muchas gracias a ti por leer! me alegra muchisimo que te guste~ jeje, muy bueno mi mote (es la primera vez que me llaman asi, aunque mola mogollon!). Tienes caracter bipolar? que guay~ espero que no vallas golpeando a la gente con una tubería xD. A mi originalidad no me falta (y más para los motes jaja). Vuelvo a decir que me alegro que te guste, y que atrases la conti de tu fic porque no quiero que termine!! y por cierto... que te parece: Lon-chan, Carinyet (de normal, suelo llamar a la gente asi, nose porque jaja), el de Honey mola aunque yo también uso Dear; o puedo derivar de tu nick: whisp-san, sad-chan, lone-chan, . (sí, el punto también se cuenta como mote xD), si se te ocurre a ti alguno (es que yo me estoy muriendo de sueño y no responden mis neuronas)

-_Junjou .Moe_: me alegro que te guste! a las 6 de la mañana!? hala, creo que debería estar super-orgullosa que la gente este a esa hroa leyendo mis historias jaja. Bueno, intentare actualizar rápido, que no he podido por los exámenes pero igual, lo intentaré. Me alegro que te guste, muchos besos!!


	11. Licor

Lamento no continuarlo antes, es que recien ayer volví de Barcelona que nos fuimos con el cole... este capitulo es muy imbecil... demasiado es que lo pense mientras iba en el autobus con sueño, temprano, con calor, pensando en los examenes, cansada, aguantando a mis compañeros que hacian el imbecil (aunque yo tambien jaja)... así que no esperen mucho... Supuestamente este capi tendría que ser el #13 piel pero es que no se me ocurría nada jeje...

.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme... sino que es obra de Himaruya Hidekazu. Creo que ya lo saben.

**Título:** Cuando el vino entra, la razón se marcha.

**Resumen:** cuatro naciones borrachas hacen cualquier tontería

**Advertencias: **muy imbecil... pequeña referencia a ChinaRusia (es que me agradan esos dos comunistas~)

**Tema: **#14 Licor**  
**

**.  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El español es un imbécil –decía Lovino mientras se bebía su quinta copa de vodka

-Pero, Romano, Toni no es tan tonto… bueno más o menos… -intentaba defender a su amigo el francés

-Tú nunca lo has tenido que… aguantar… como… yo –seguía bebiendo el italiano a la vez que el ruso le servía otra copa

-Si tú tuvieses al idiota de América… ahí sí que… hip… podrías… hip… protestar… -decía ya borracho el inglés

-¿Saben que es bueno para olvidarse de todas sus penas? –los tres miraron al francés– ¡Una buena copa de licor!

Y así, entre copa y copa, comenzaron a tomarse no sólo licor sino que cualquier bebida desde Vodka hasta Martini, también un poco de vino y luego cerveza.

Ya después de un rato en el que los cuatro casi no se podían ni mantener

-_Dulce licor, bello tormento ¿Qué haces afuera? ¡Vamos pa'dentro!_ (1) –gritó el italiano y siguieron bebiendo

Luego de unas cuantas copas más en que ni el ruso pudo mantenerse en pie, y ya casi inconscientes, decidieron criticar a sus parejas.

Claro que con lo embriagados que estaban, muchas de las palabras que decías no tenían sentido

-Pos… ¿sabem qué? Quel imbécil de Amérrica… le tene miedo a las pelis de terror… hip… -reía el inglés

-Jaja… pos yo lotro día intente que Yao se hiciese uno comigo y… me rechazo, jo~ -lloraba el ruso

-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, peu le russe, chinoise adore, il vous suffit honte de l´avouer_ (2) – le animaba el francés

-To´o el mundo tiene suerte mens yo… so´ cabrones…

-No maldigas, Romano, ´so ´ta mal…

Pero antes de continuar, una voz les sacó de su estado de embriagez total

-Así que aquí están… -decía el estadounidense- pero, Inglaterra ¿qué te ha pasado? Parece que hallas bebido todo el bar entero…

-América… América… -lloraba el británico a la vez que lo abrazaba- te he extrañado, imbécil…

-Inglaterra… -el americano le abrazo, le cogió en brazos y se lo llevo

-Iván ¿pero qué…? ¿Qué te ha sucedido, por qué lloras? –el chino se encontraba preocupado

-¿Eh? ¿Rusia por qué lloras? –el español entró al lugar- espero que no hallas sido tú, Francis

-Yao… España… -el ruso se levantó e intentó acercarse al chino pero se resbaló y termino cayendo sobre el español

-¡Ruzia! ¡Quita tus manos de mi Antonio! –gritaba el italiano mientras levantaba al ruso

-I…I…I-v-á-n… vuélvete acercar a mí ¡y te declaró la guerra nuclear! –gritaba el chino viendo la escena

-Oh, oh… creo que será mejor que nos vallamos, Lovi –decía el español viendo que la situación empeoraría

-No quero… quero ver como acaba to´o

-¡Lovi!

-Y-Yao… por favor… tú has visto como…

-¡No! Aléjate y si es capaz muérete… -el asiático intentaba no soltar unas lágrimas

-Toni~ pásame unas palomitas, _s'il vous plaît_ (3)

-Serán… están discutiendo y ustedes preocupándose por ver la escena… -les regañaba el español

-Pero… Antonio… -el italiano le abrazó y escondió su cabeza en su pecho- ¿de verdad me quieres?

-C-claro que sí, Lovi ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque Rusia dijo que ustedes estuvieron unidos en el pasado…

-¡¿QUÉ? Iván, ahora sí que te odio

-Yao… por favor…_ Izvinite_ (4)

-¡Déjame en paz! –y con esa frase el chino salió corriendo seguido por el ruso

-Jope… creo que lo hemos empeorado… será mejor que llame a Gilbert y a Canadá para que te lleven a casa Francis, y tu Lovi te vienes conmigo…

Y así fue como hizo. En cuestión de quince minutos, el prusiano y el canadiense se llevaron al francés a casa mientras este cantaba la canción de Lady Marmalade. El español cogió al italiano y también se lo llevó.

Al llegar a su casa, lo llevó a su habitación, lo acostó en la cama y le pidió que se durmiera

-No… me niego a dormirme… dormir es de tontos

-Pero Lovi… mañana te quejaras y dirás que tienes sueño

-He dicho que no quiero y es que no…

-_El que disputa con un beodo, disputa con un hombre ausente. _(5)

-Oye Antonio… -decía mientras le cogía de la camisa y lo sentaba encima suyo- ¿podríamos hacerlo?

-¿Eh? –el español estaba sorprendido y sonrojado- L-Lovi… no digas tonterías… ni siquiera sabes lo que dices

-Claro que lo sé… quiero estar contigo…

-Pero… mañana te quejarás y… -el italiano comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón- ¡Lovino!

-El francés dijo que cuando uno está borracho es mucho más divertido hacerlo…

-Maldito Francis… Lovi~ -decía el mayor al sentir una de las manos del italiano es su entrepierna– s-sabes que luego ya no me puedo controlar

-Y no controles… solamente… -acercó sus labios hasta la oreja del español- hazme el amor

Ese sería el principio de una larga noche… una en la que el español no se habrá arrepentido por haberle dejado beber tanto al italiano, claro que mañana sería mejor que hablase con el ruso y le pidiese disculpas por la tontería que Lovino había soltado, pero mientras tanto, disfrutaría la noche.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1- Dulce licor, bello tormento ¿Qué haces afuera? ¡Vamos pa'dentro!: esta frase es anónima, pero sé que es una persona española xD

2- Ne vous inquiétez pas, peu le russe, chinoise adore, il vous suffit honte de l´avouer: No te preocupes, pequeño ruso, el chino te adora, solo que le da vergüenza admitirlo

3- s'il vous plaît: por favor

4- Izvinite: Извини, perdón en ruso

5- El que disputa con un beodo, disputa con un hombre ausente: esta frase es de Sénec

6- Cuando el vino entra, la razón se marcha: esta frase es de Talmud

Mi respuesta a los adorables reviews:

-_Junjou .Moe:_ Me alegro mucho que te gustase y me siento alagada de que lo leas tan temprano xD, sí, estoy cerca de los exámenes y los seguiré haciendo igual (aunque tenga que incluir contenido de mis materias xD)

-_Atsun:_ Jaja, me alegro que te guste, hasta a mi me gusto esa escena! es tan mona~

-_Dark-chan:_ Vale, ahora te llamare asi! *se pone a bailar*. Mmm... estoy entre Dark-chan o Whisp-chan es que esto es muy dificil... Muy bueno lo de la enciclopedia, yo siempre he dicho que esas cosas debian matar a la gente porque son enormes y pesan como nadie jaja. Enciclopedia al poder! xD

-_Sonne:_ Jaja muy buen principio de comentario xD, creo que todas queremos un poco de Toño, pero sabemos que solo es de Lovi jaja. Es que Lovi aunque no lo demuestre es puro amor y el unico capaz de sacarselo es Toño, jeje. Me alegro mucho que te gustara~


	12. Juego

Buenas! si ya se que hace 9000 años que no actualizo pero es que hoy acabe mi semana de examenes y estaba ocupada estudiando... aunque este capitulo lo reforme porque el que hice al principio no me gusto... pero bueno, a partir de ahora sera como antes que vivia actualizando ^^. Los proximos tendrian que ser #13 Piel o #16 Insecto... de en serio que actualizare más rapido a partir de ahora... y no se si lo sabran, pero el proximo es con Lemmon u_u

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme... sino que es obra de Himaruya Hidekazu. Creo que ya lo saben.

**Título:** El hombre es un animal que juega

**Resumen:** Lovino y Antonio comienza una tonta competencia

**Advertencias: **muy... raro... no lo se... creo que ninguna en especial

**Tema: **#15 Juego**  
**

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde que Lovino era pequeño, había sido cuidado por España y este le había inculcado mucho de sus valores, y amores por otras cosas como la comida.

Antonio le había enseñado muchas cosas, pero la que más le agradaba al mayor de los italianos eran los juegos. El español le había mostrado muchos de sus juegos, de los cuales el pequeño adoraba.

Mientras pasaron los años, vino su independencia y luego varias guerras. Por lo que al final, no logró seguir conociendo la cultura española.

Pero…

-Me aburro –sentenciaba al italiano mientras veía como su compañero leía una revista

-Pues… juega a algo…

-¿Es qué crees que tengo 5 años o qué?

-Vale~ entonces jugaré contigo…

-Vuelvo a repetirte la pregunta ¿¡Es qué crees que tengo 5 años o qué!

-Lovi… hace mucho pero que mucho tiempo que tu ya no tienes esa edad… deberías madurar…

-¿¡Pero qué…!

Antes que el italiano se levantase y le estampase el libro en la cara del español, este se dirigió hasta una habitación y desde allí le grito

-Aquí tengo muchos juegos de mesa… ¿Cuál quieres?

-¿Realmente vamos a jugar? –el italiano también se dirigió a la habitación

-Claro que sí… ahora dime a que te gustaría jugar…

Y así empezaron una encarnizada lucha de juegos, en el que en vez de divertirse se dedicaron a competir en todos y cada uno de los juegos que hicieron, desde los más simples como el domino hasta el monopoly. No hubo juego en el que no hayan dado todo de si como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello.

-¡Ja, te he ganado! –gritaba el italiano triunfante

-Ya quisieras, Lovino… en realidad vamos empatados… aún te falta mucho para superarme…

Se enviaron varias miradas de odio, de las cuales nadie hubiese creído que eran las mismas naciones de siempre.

Luego volvieron a jugar a otro juego. El español decidió zanjar ese día de competición con algo que sabía que su italiano no podría negarse, ellos podían ser países pero seguían teniendo sentimientos humanos… y cometían los mismos errores, aparte de verse animados por las mismas cosas

-A que no te atreves…

-A que sí… vamos dímelo… no hay nada que el gran Lovino Vargas no pueda hacer…

Y esta fue la última frase, de la que se arrepentiría luego. Ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de un cuartel alemán, deseando que la Tierra le tragase o que lo matasen en ese mismo momento o hasta que le declaren una guerra, pero eso no…

Toco la puerta y envió una mirada de odio hacia el español que estaba escondido entre unos árboles con una cámara. De repente la puerta se abrió y un alemán le preguntó que quería

-Vengo a ver a Ludwig no se qué… el tipo que representa Alemania… -escupía el italiano cada palabra que decía

-¿De parte de quién?

-De Lovino Vargas… Italia del Sur…

En ese momento, el hombre le reconoció, le pidió disculpas y salió corriendo para avisarle a Alemania. En menos de unos segundos, Lovino se encontraba en la sala esperando al rubio

-Es extraño que me visites, Romano… ¿a qué viene la visita, por cierto?

-A declararte la guerra, no te jode… en realidad estoy aquí porque… -suspiró, tomo aire y se odio a si mismo por lo que iba a hacer- tengo algo importante que decirte…

El alemán se sentó frente a él y le dio una seña para que continuase

-Es que… bueno… yo… es decir… eh… joder, que pesado eres… -el rubio le miro extrañado, había ido a hablar con él y sólo le salían monosílabos e insultos

-Si es por Feliciano, no te preocupes, he seguido tus órdenes y ahora no come ningún dulce antes de dormir.

-No, no es por mi hermano es que… yo… quería decirte que… lo siento…

-¿Eh? Perdona es que no te he oído bien ¿qué me has dicho? –si le había oído pero eso era algo histórico

-¡Que lo siento! ¡Siento ser tan mala persona, siempre meterme contigo, echarte la culpa por las tonterías de mi hermano, no es tu culpa ser tan imbécil y ahora también lo siento por insultarte mientras debería estar pidiéndote disculpas, y siento que tengas un hermano que sólo mal influencia a la gente, y que tenga el pelo blanco, y que las piedras tengan más expresiones que tú y porque soy tan condenadamente genial y no como tú y maldito Prusia que me mal influenció…!

-Ah… ¿…? –el alemán no tenía ni idea de que decir- está bien… ¿acepto tus disculpas?

Si antes no sabía que decir ahora menos. Ver al italiano maldiciéndolo todo era demasiado para él. Cuando iba a decirle si se encontraba bien, el chico se levantó, se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y con todo el aire que le daban sus pulmones, gritó

-¡Te dije que lo lograría, estúpido español!

Y para dejar aún más confundido al alemán, el chico saltó por la ventana. En ese momento agradeció estar en un primer piso y que debajo hubiese muchas plantas, aún así, el rubio se asomó por la ventana para ver si se encontraba bien

-R-Romano… ¿te encuentras…? –pero antes de terminar la frase, observó que el chico no había caído sobre las plantas ni tampoco había caído, ya que había sido sujetado por el español. Por su parte, el rubio dio un suspiro, realmente no comprendía a los Italia.

-Mira que saltar así… -decía el moreno mientras bajaba al menor- Lovi ¿y si te hubieses hecho daño?

-Me da igual… he ganado…

-No has ganado, tramposo…

-A que no te atreves a llamar al chino y decirle que en el pasado tuviste una aventura con el ruso…

-¿¡Eh! L-Lovi… pero si yo nunca estuve con Rusia… así. Y además yo no soy tan orgulloso como tú, no pienso arruinar su… ¿relación? Para ganarte a ti… además…

Rodeó la cintura del menor con sus brazos, acercándolo hasta él, y le dio un pequeño beso, que el italiano se esforzó en corresponder, primero rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y jugando con su lengua, sabía que el ex-imperio nunca podía resistirse a ello, y no se equivocó. Cuando se separaron

-_El juego es la única pasión que puede competir con el amor (1) –_decía el mayor mientras miraba al pequeño con dulzura

-_El juego es altamente moral; sirve para arruinar a los idiotas (2)_

_-_¿Así qué estamos de frases? Pues… _Para no perder, el jugador no cesa nunca de perder (3)_

___-_¿A sí?... _En el juego es muy importante saber perder, pero es mucho más importante saber hacer perder a los otros_ (4)

-_Nunca hagas apuestas. Si sabes que has de ganar, eres un pícaro, y si no lo sabes, eres un tonto_ (5)

El italiano se calló, no sabía que responderle… debía admitirlo, esta vez el español había ganado, aunque eso no saldría nunca de su boca. Así que optó por sacarle la lengua, soltarse de su agarre y salir corriendo, no sin antes gritarle un

-Pues ¿sabes qué? Hay un proverbio de mi país que dice "_Una vez terminado el juego el rey y el peón vuelven a la misma caja._" (6) –y volvió a sacarle la lengua. El español sonrió, le resultaba divertido discutir de cosas tan tontas como los juegos, pero lo que más le divertía era hacer rabiar a la otra nación. Suspiró y recordó que debía llamar al chino para pedirle disculpas por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Pero primero debería pensar en que otra apuesta podría hacer con el menor, le divertía bastante hacer esas tonterías, al fin y al cabo _El hombre es un animal que juega_ (7), ¿no?

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

___1___ El juego es la única pasión que puede competir con el amor: ____Esta frase es de _Alfred (no America) de Musset

2_ _El juego es altamente moral; sirve para arruinar a los idiotas_: Frase de Santiago Rusiñol

3_ _Para no perder, el jugador no cesa nunca de perder_: Frase de Ovidio

4_ _En el juego es muy importante saber perder, pero es mucho más importante saber hacer perder a los otros_: Esta es de Noel Clarasó

5_ _Nunca hagas apuestas. Si sabes que has de ganar, eres un pícaro, y si no lo sabes, eres un tonto: ____Frase de Confucio (ese al que la modelo dijo que era el padre de la "Confusión" xDxDxDxD)_

6_ _Una vez terminado el juego el rey y el peón vuelven a la misma caja: _Y sí, es un proverbio italiano…

7_ _El hombre es un animal que juega: _Frase de Charles Lamb

Bueno, creo que me ha quedado largo, pero es que FF siempre me los hace cortos por lo que no creo que este sea la excepcion... y ahora con los reviews

-Kamibb: Muchas gracias por la correcion, honestamente, con mi poco dominio del frances, me parecia que había algo mal en la frase y justamente era lo que yo pensaba el error... ahora cuando descubra como subirlo otra vez, lo reparo, aun asi muchas gracias! Que guay! otra fan del UsaUk (es que son purelove)

-Tedy-chan: Me alegro que te gustase dear~ en el proximo si que hay lemmon porque me lo pide el tema y porque siempre me lo piden los que lo leen xD, asi que al proximo... Lemmon al poder! (?) jaja

-Sonne: En realidad no pude alargar mucho esa parte de la borrachera porque sino me iria por las nubes pero creo que me hare un fic especial de ellos borrachos xD, yo no se que le ves al RusiEspa, es que yo no lo entiendo u_u, soy mas del RusiaChina. La frase me la invente en le momento y ahora la pienso todo los dias, es que como yo casi no duermo, entonces critico a los que si xD. bUENO EN EL PROXIMO HAY LEMMON! asi que habra que esperar ^^

-Dark-chan: Jaja, me alegro que te gustase el mote ^^. Ya has terminado la musica? es que hace años que no paso y recien me entero u_u, que desastre de autora que soy... peor bueno, a ti que tanto te gusta... el proximo, promete Lemmon!

Y bueno, ya saben que recibo criticas, ayudas, sugerencias, tomates, autografos, pinceles, examenes (no este no u_u) y todo lo que se les pueda ocurrir decirme... hasta cepto que alguien me quiera matar por no seguirlo en 400 años u_u nos leemos en el proximo que... ejem... tiene... Lemmon!


	13. Piel

Joer... si que he tardado en actualizar... es que estuve depresiva porque Argentina perdio... aunque el otro problema es que siempre yo me imagino el capitulo en mi cabeza y luego lo transcribo pero cuando es lemmon es tan dificil! jo~ pero bueno... lo he logrado (ademas que aqui hace tanto calor que me muero y no me deja pensar...) va, excusas baratas compradas del kiosko xD, los proximos seran #16 insecto y #17 Pimienta, este ultimo tendra a un Lovi preocupado y a un Toño... (ya, no puedo decirles nada mas xD)

Por cierto, esto es como los spoilers jaja, he pensado en un capitulo hacer que la pareja se pelee, y una pelea de las buenas... se los digo para dejarles con la intriga jaja.

Bueno, esto va dedicado a todas las que siempre me piden lemmon y a las nuevas que lo hacen xD, o sea para ustedes C, Aky_Giorno_Skye y Sumi-Aoyagi (que me lo pidieron en el capi anterior)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme... sino que es obra de Himaruya Hidekazu. Creo que ya lo saben.

**Título:** Cuídate de los lobos con piel de cordero

**Resumen:** Lovino sólo le da 8 minutos para convencerlo de hacerlo

**Advertencias: **Lemmon (?), creo que eso no cuenta como advertencia xD

**Tema: **#13 Piel (lo más gracioso es que justo este es el capítulo 13 y es el tema #13, es que ya lo había planeado todo... que va... fue casualidad xD)**  
**

.

* * *

Hacía ya más de una hora que no dejaba de llover, no es que tampoco les importase mucho, porque al ser de noche, cuando uno duerme le da igual si afuera llueve, nieva, haga sol o lo que sea. Desde que había comenzado la lluvia, el español se había quedado sentado al lado de la ventana viéndola caer con una sonrisa en la cara, como cualquier niño pequeño; por su parte, el italiano se había sentado en la cama con un libro en las manos esperando que así le diese el sueño.

Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, el mayor entretenido por la lluvia y con unas ganas de salir para afuera a mojarse; el menor, aunque miraba el libro desde hacía ya una hora, no había avanzado ni una página ¿el problema? El español.

-Maldito Antonio de los cojones, es que le prestará más atención a la tonta lluvia que a mí –pensaba mientras intentaba leer al menos un párrafo sin mucho éxito- eso le pasa por haberse hecho amigo del inglés, ahora se ha hecho amigo hasta de la lluvia… ¿qué será lo que haga luego, beber té con tomate? ¡Qué asco! –el menor puso una cara asqueada

-¿Lovi? ¿Te sientes bien? –decía mientras dejaba de ver la lluvia para acercarse al pequeño

-¡Claro que estoy bien! Ahora déjame en paz y vete a ver tu adorada lluvia

-Lovi, no te enfades~ además ¿Qué es eso que estás leyendo que desde hace una hora que no pasas la página? ¿No lo entiendes y tienes que releerlo tantas veces? –preguntaba a la vez que se sentaba en la cama

-¡No soy como tú! ¡Yo lo entiendo todo a la primera! ¿¡Está claro!

-Sí… pero aún sigues en la misma hoja… -reía divertido- oye, Lovi… ¿quieres hacerlo?

-No me lo preguntes como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, y no… ¡no pienso hacerlo contigo!

-Pero… va…

-¡No!

El español ignorando al italiano, hizo algo que sabía que siempre resultaba, cogió al pequeño por la cintura, lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio uno de esos besos que el italiano tanto adoraba, aunque nunca lo admitiese, eran besos extremadamente simples, consistía en juntar los labios e ir separándose poco a poco, luego el italiano iba abriendo de a poco su boca para que la lengua del español entrase sin ningún problema… y, como siempre, el menor había hecho todo eso al pie de la letra, si es que el español le conocía como nadie.

Luego era todo más fácil porque las manos del italiano siempre le rodeaban el cuello y por puro instinto habría sus piernas, por lo que era más fácil acostarlo, sin dejar de besarlo, mientras el mayor se acomodaba entre las piernas. Y, al igual que antes, habían seguido el mismo proceso de siempre. Pero para sorpresa del español, el italiano cortó el beso.

-Te he dicho que no lo haríamos.

-Vale, pero… aunque me digas eso, me cuesta creerlo, ya que aún sigues con las piernas abiertas y agarrándome del cuello.

El menor sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente, a la vez que el otro sonreía pícaramente. Al final optó por soltar el cuello del mayor, aunque bajo una sola mano con la que señaló el reloj.

-Son las 22:40, tienes ocho minutos para convencerme que debo hacerlo contigo, sino lo logras, te aguantas y me dejas dormir tranquilo, _capisci_?

-Pero… ocho minutos son muy pocos… ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te adoraría ver en un traje de mafioso?

-Pues no me veras nunca, y además ya has perdido 30 segundos…

El ibérico puso morros como un niño pequeño pero aún así, utilizó otra de las tácticas que sabía que siempre funcionaban. Bajo su cabeza hasta el cuello del pequeño y comenzó a besarlo, y pudo sentir como él otro temblaba y con la mano libre apretaba la sábana. Decidió ir bajando poco a poco, con sus manos fue desabrochando los primeros botones del pijama del pequeño, que a veces no entendía porque dormía con pijama si a la mitad de la noche casi siempre acababa en ropa interior, pero bueno, cosas italianas que jamás entenderá. Fue bajando por la poca piel que tenía descubierta, besándola y lamiendo, dejando su marca por el torso que cada vez se ve más agitado. Aprovecha la situación y termina por sacarle la camisa del pijama, para poder seguir dejando su marca y un rastro de saliva, que hace que el italiano se agite más, apriete más la sábana y comience a dar unos pequeños gemidos, en el momento en que se acerca el otro a su ombligo. De repente se detiene.

-Ah, Lovi… es injusto… nunca conseguiré hacer que me lo pidas, así que me rindo…

El italiano observó como el español se acostaba al lado suyo y se tapaba con la sábana, estiro un poco la almohada y decidió cerrar los ojos. El menor se había quedado en shock, no podía creerlo, además que le había dado la oportunidad, el otro sólo le rechazo… ¡a él!

Se sintió frustrado y tuvo ganas de agarrar una almohada y ahogarlo con ella, pero se contuvo. Sólo le dio la espalda y se acostó él también. Volvió a apretar la sábana entre sus manos, no podía creérselo, no es que le importase el español ni nada por el estilo, vamos ¿a quién quería engañar? Sí que le importaba… su vida no sería nada sin él, no tendría sentido.

-Por cierto ¿qué hora es? Porque si aún es temprano puedo ir a hacerme algo para comer… -decía el otro tranquilamente

-Las 22:43 ¡¿es qué no tienes reloj jodido imbécil?

Para cualquiera ese grito hubiese pasado como otra de las muestras del carácter del chico, pero el español conocía muy bien ese tipo de grito, sabía que estaba dolido. Así que se acercó a él, estiró una de sus manos, con la que cogió las del italiano, y la otra la paso entre el espacio del colchón y la cintura del chico, así al poder pasarla, sólo rodeo su cintura y con eso logró voltear al otro, que sólo optó por ocultar su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

-Eres imbécil…

-Y tu adorable…

-Ojala alguien te lastimase y te dejase una herida tan grande que no pudieses moverte –mentía el menor

-_El dolor causado por el amor duele más que el que es causado por una herida en la piel (1)._

-Te odio.

-Y yo te adoro, Lovi… y sé que estas enfadado –bajo una de sus manos hasta el pecho del italiano- y sé cuánto te duele… y lo que sufres cuando eres rechazado…

-No me importa ser rechazado… no me importa… -levantó su cabeza para ver poder ver el rostro del español- ¡El único que me importa eres tú, maldición! –y otra vez, sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas

El otro sonrió y le beso la frente.

-Y sigo sin querer hacerlo contigo… además el cabrón de Vaticano siempre dice que el amor entre hombres es pecado…

- _Que me importa pecar por amarte, si al cielo que debo llegar, lo alcanzo al acariciar tu piel (2)_

-Hagámoslo… aquí y ahora…

-Vale, pero… sigo pensando que es tarde…

-¡En ningún momento dijiste eso y además sólo son las 22:45…!

En ese momento cayó, y el español le dedicó, por segunda vez en la noche, una sonrisa pícara. No podía creérselo, sólo habían pasado 5 minutos, y él que le había dicho que tenía sólo 8 minutos… y el muy cabrón había planeado todo para que al final se lo pidiese.

-¿Desde cuándo…?

-¿Crees que iba a dejar escapar una oportunidad de escuchar salir de tus labios un "hagámoslo"?

-Cabrón… pero ¿sabes qué? Aún te quedan 3 minutos…

Él otro sonrió, y volvió a besarlo mientras volvía a subirse sobre el más pequeño. Bajo una de sus manos hasta el pantalón del pijama del italiano y se lo bajo lentamente, cuando se había deshecho de el, introdujo su mano en la única prenda que aún mantenía el menor, este cortó el beso para dar un leve gemido y morderse el labio inferior.

-Yo no pienso ser el único…

Y con un movimiento rápido, quitó la mano del mayor, le empujó y se puso encima. Ante la mirada confundida del otro, rodeo su cuello con una de sus manos y con la otra le quitaba la camisa. Cuando esta ya estaba fuera de su camino. Comenzó a bajar su mano por todo el torso del ibérico, hasta llegar hasta la parte donde comenzaba el pantalón, y con un descarado movimiento lo bajo rápidamente y lo tiró por ahí. Luego con la mano libre comenzó a rozar la entrepierna del español, que sintió que si seguían así, sería él el primero en correrse.

-L-Lovi…

El recién nombrado acercó sus labios hasta el oído del mayor y lo mordió suavemente, sintiendo como él otro daba un respingo. Entonces ya aburrido de ser él el que tenga que hacer el trabajo

-Antonio… ya ha pasado un minuto~

Él otro sólo sonrió mientras cambiaban las posiciones. Estando a él arriba, aprovechó para morderle él el lóbulo al italiano para devolverle la sensación que le había hecho sentir. Luego, aún con sus ropas interiores, comenzó a mover su cadera y el italiano tuvo unas ganas de gritarle que siguiese, pero no hizo falta, el español conocía perfectamente cuando su italiano quería continuar.

Siguió haciendo fricción hasta que sintió las uñas del menor rasguñar su espalda. Entonces, cuando ya había sentido que su compañero empezaba a tener algo despierto en su entrepierna, decidió quitarle la última prenda. Luego con una de sus manos toco la punta, haciendo que el italiano gimiese de placer, entonces fue recorriendola con su mano subiéndola y bajándola varias veces.

El italiano se sentía en el mismisimo cielo, de seguro le deberían tener envidia por tener tanta suerte. Pero el siguiente movimiento del español lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Este introdujo el miembro del menor en su boca y lo fue lamiendo lentamente, llendo de arriba a abajo con pura lascivia mientras oía al pequeño gemir

-A-A-An...to...nio... ah~

El recién nombrado sintió que un líquido aparecía en su boca, y se separó lentamente mientras lamía sus labios, mientras comprobaba que el pequeño ya se estaba corriendo, aunque no era el único, porque pronto sintió que algo en su entrepierna estaba despertando. Entonces, sin previo aviso, el italiano jaló al español para quedar más cerca y así aprovechar para besarlo. Fue lamiendo primero el rastro de saliva y semen que tenía el ibérico entre sus labios, luego de haberlo hecho y lamerse los labios con lujuria, atrajó aún más los labios de su amante y comenzó a besarlo lentamente para ir subiendo el ritmo. Fue un momento de pelea de lenguas, mientras varios gemidos y suspiros se les colaba entre los besos. A la vez, el italiano, bajo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del español y empezó a tocar el miembro del español, mientras sentía en sus manos como se estaba poniendo dura.

El moreno se separó un poco, sin quitar la mano del italiano, que le hacía temblar el cuerpo de placer, y le susurró un: _"¿quieres que empecemos?"_ y el otro le respondía un: _"no debería permitirtelo, al fin y al cabo ya pasaron los 3 minutos... pero sino luego te quejas"_. El otro sonrió y con un simple: _"Tomare eso como un sí"_; decidió coger las piernas del italiano y levantarlas hasta sus hombros, al fin y al cabo, le gustaba mirarle a la cara y besarlo mientras lo hacían, no quería verle la espalda.

El menor puso sus manos detras del cuello del español y atrajo sus labios hasta los suyos, mientras comenzaban una nueva guerra de lenguas, sintió como el español se introducía en él, por lo que soltó un pequeño gemido de placer a la vez que el otro comenzaba a moverse dentro suyo, adoraba esa manera tan simple y excitante con la que lo hacía su "ex-jefe".

El mayor bajo su boca hasta el cuello del pequeño para lamerlo y dejarle una de sus marcas en su piel, mientras seguía el simple movimiento de meterla y sacarla, aunque no del todo. Sintió los gemidos de placer del pequeño y sus uñas clavarse en su espalda, eso era señal que quería más, y él se lo iba a dar.

Siguió el movimiento pero esta vez fue subiendo un poco el ritmo. El italiano sintiendo eso, decidió hacer algo que sabía que al español le hacía subir el ritmo, gemir cerca de su oído, y funcionó. Esta vez, el ritmo fue más acelerado, pero no por eso seguía siendo igual de suave. El menor se sentía en el cielo nuevamente, sí seguramente le odiaban allí por tener esos momentos de placer y más con un hombre como Antonio, que se joda el Vaticano y sus "leyes", pensaba el chico mientras sonreía y presentía que dentro de nada ya sentiría el líquido del mayor dentro suyo. Y no se equivocó.

Por culpa de la última sonrisa del italiano, el español había acabado completamente sonrojado y no se había dado cuenta que su semen ya empezaba a salir. Al notarlo se sintió frustrado, quería seguir, pero es que esa sonrisa le había distraído.

-Jope~ porque es tan jodidamente adorable... -pensaba mientras salía del pequeño y se tiraba a su lado. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente e intentó quitarse esa escena de su cabeza, pero no lo logró, al fin y al cabo, Lovino casi nunca le dedicaba una sonrisa, aunque mejor dicho era nunca. En ese momento el español suspiró pesadamente, pero las manos del italiano le sacaron de sus pensamientos en el momento que le tocaron la cara, abrió sus ojos y observó al italiano que le miraba como normalmente. Luego sintió como las distancias se acortaban pero sin llegar a besarse, el menor le dijo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, no te preocupes... cosas españolas...

El menor, no satisfecho con la respuesta, terminó por acortar la distancia, le dio un beso y se alejó rápidamente del mayor, pero sin dejar de verle al rostro, vió como le sonreía con la risa de siempre

-Te amo, Lovi~

El menor sintió que sus mejillas le ardían, sabía que él también debería de responderle pero todos sus pensamientos le fueron disipados en el momento que sintió los brazos del español rodeándole el cuerpo, pero lo que más le distrajo fue el cálida beso que le fue depositado.

Ese estúpido español, sabía hasta la manera de hacerle disfrutar… había veces que tenía ganas de matarle, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía hacerlo, le quería demasiado, aunque ese fuese su pequeño gran secreto. Odiaba que mirase a otros que no fuera él, además ¿para qué le servía ver a los demás, con la persona tan genial que era él? En ese momento se hizo una nota mental de hacerle una denuncia al prusiano y obligarle a alejarse de él unos 500 metros, porque tanto verlo en su casa, o más bien la del español, le influenciaba y muy mal. Aunque debía agradecer que el francés estaba acosando al canadiense porque si Prusia le había influenciado mal no quería imaginarse a Francia.

Siguió sintiendo los labios del ibérico, con esos besos que él tanto adoraba. Es que realmente ¿alguien podría odiar a su español? Y sí, "Su" español, porque era de él y de nadie más. En ese momento sonrió mientras le seguía besando. Oh sí, adoraba a ese español de los cojones. Su español de los cojones.

.

_

* * *

_1_ _El dolor causado por el amor duele más que el que es causado por una herida en la piel: _Esta frase es anónima.

2_ _Que me importa pecar por amarte, si al cielo que debo llegar, lo alcanzo al acariciar tu piel:_ esta también as anónima.

3_ _Cuídate de los lobos con piel de cordero:_ también es anónima.

.

Bueno ya he terminado el capi... que me ha quedao bastante largo, por cierto jaja. Y además creo que es el más largo de todos los drabbles ue llevo hecho! guay~

Ahora a los reviews:

-C: me alegro que te gusten! y claro que si, aqui tienes lemmon ^^

-Grosella: a ti que te voy a decir si ya nos dijimos todo en el msn xD, aunque espero que lo subas pronto al capi jaja. Vale, como recompensa de haberte saltado 3 capis quiero conti xD, el de rosas me justo como me quedo, aunque pense que me habia salido OOC, el de los borrachos lo he hecho un fic especial, es que era tan bizarro que pense "jo, esto merece alargarlo" asi que dentro de unos dias lo subo, el ultimo es de esos que se me ocurren en el momento, es que no puede ser que sea todo amor y ninguna competicion!. No pense que los escribia tan bien, en realidad siempre pienso que me salen OOC pero no lo vuelvo a escribir porque sino me quedo con 3 variantes y ninguna como la gente, aun asi, me alaga que me digas eso~ ye! tenemos que volver a hablar que yo quiero saber de otras parejas (no puede esperar como una persona normal hasta la actualizacion jaja)

-Mia: Me alegro muchisimo que te guste~ Lovi disculpandose es super-gracioso, me divertia imaginarmelo asi ^^. Muchas gracias! subete conmigo y admiremos el Spamano juntas xD

-Aky_Giorno_Skye: nunca es tarde para dejar reviews (?) jaja. Me alegra muchisimo oir eso! eres la primera que me alaba tanto (*le hace un altar*); bueno, aqui tienes lemmon (del cutre, porque yo escribiendo lemmon soy desastrosa, jeje), aun asi espero que te guste ^^. Por cierto, me estaba leyendo tu historia de "Sueños humedos" y nunca te he dejado reviews porque soy una vaga que siempre espera a que hayan 3 capis para comentar xDxD, asi que pronto te lo dejare~

-Sumi-Aoyagi: Es que cuando empiezo actualizar nadie me para, jaja. Me alegro que te gusten~ sí, Toño y Lovi haciendose putadas es algo que deberia salir en el manga xD, aqui ya tienes lemmon asi que espero que te guste~

-Kizuxx: es que sin competicion no hay amor (?), bueno, aqui esta el capi, espero que te guste ^^

.

Bueno, ya saben que acpeto criticas, tomates, dulces, sugerencias, ayudas, donaciones de orgaos (huy no, eso no iba aqui xD) y todo lo que se les ocurra, nos leemos en el proximo capi!


	14. Pimienta

Buenas! perdon por no actualizar! es que estaba de vacaciones, y este capitulo lo hice en el autobus muriendome de frio jaja, aunque en Barcelona (que es donde estuve) fue muy bonito, pero igual... me mori de frio jaja, ahora con el capi: no me gusto! lo odio! en mi cabeza se veia mas bonito... jo~. Los proximos capitulos son: #16 Insecto y #18 Escalera... creo que deberia decir un dia y todo ya si decidir hacer un capitulo por semana pero eso me aburre jaja

.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme... sino que es obra de Himaruya Hidekazu. Creo que ya lo saben.

**Título:** Más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?

**Resumen:** Lovino decide hacerle una broma al español que terminará en todo lo contrario

**Advertencias: **Tonteria? nose... no em gusta este capitulo u_u, ligero PrusiaHungria...

**Tema: **#17 Pimienta**  
**

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maldito español de los cojones ¿es qué no sabe hacer nada por el mismo o qué?... que asco… y ahora además me manda a hacer la comida… ¿cómo se atreve? Ya se enterará

Pensaba el italiano mientras se dirigía a la cocina a la vez que se ponía un delantal para no mancharse. Ese día no había sido como siempre. Antonio se había levantado más temprano de lo normal y se había dedicado a hablar por teléfono casi toda la mañana, no más bien, toda la mañana, y ni siquiera le hizo el desayuno a Lovino, este sorprendido por la acción se enfado y empezó a maldecirlo. Y, para enfadar más al chico, el español le dijo que hiciese la comida que él estaba ocupado.

-Sera… ahora no le prepararé nada… pero ya tengo puesto el delantal así que… -recorrió la cocina con la mirada- ¿qué hago de comer?

No es que se le diese mal la comida, es sólo que estaba acostumbrado a que el mayor se la hiciese, por lo que no se le ocurría nada. Hasta que su vista su cruzo con algo que le hizo sonreír.

Al final, luego de varias excusas, el ex-imperio había logrado colgar, le estresaba hablar tantas horas. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, por si tenía suerte y el italiano había hecho algo, y al entrar se quedó completamente paralizado. Ver a su italiano con delantal y sirviéndole la comida había sido uno de sus grandes sueños, sólo que nunca se imaginaría que pasaría.

Se dio la vuelta, salió y volvió a entrar ante la mirada confusa del menor. Sí, definitivamente no era una ilusión.

-¿L-Lovino…?

-¿Qué?

-N-no… no es nada…

-O-Oye… no es que me moleste pero… ¿desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre completo? –preguntaba mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-Es que siempre te quejas –decía imitando a su compañero- y dices que no te gusta que te llame así, por lo que he decido decirte Lovino… o si quieres Romano…

-¡No! –grito y luego se tapo la boca dándose cuenta de su error- olvídalo…

-Vale~ ¿y cómo se llama esto? Es que me resulta familiar…

-Se llama _Fajita (1)_… y ahora cómelo…

El español miro extrañado al pequeño, ese día estaba muy extraño. Primero obligarle a cocinar y luego verlo con un delantal y ¡haciéndole caso! Era demasiado bueno… demasiado…

Aún así, el mayor decidió probar pero antes de meterse la comida a la boca, señalo hacia la cocina, que aún seguía yendo ya que el italiano había olvidado apagarla. Este al darse cuenta, se levantó de la mesa, la apagó y luego volvió a sentarse, observando como el ex-imperio se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

También observó como este escupía, literalmente, la comida y cogía un vaso de agua rápidamente y se tomaba todo su líquido, cuando este ya no tenía más, cogió la botella, que había en la mesa, y se la bebía, aunque la mitad del contenido se le cayó a la ropa. Todo esto era visto, con bastante gracia, por el italiano que se sentía orgulloso de haberle puesto tanta pimienta y ese "poco" de chimichurri que se había encontrado, debería de agradecerle a México por ese regalo.

Siguió observando como el otro seguía tirándose lo poco de agua que quedaba y luego se desmayaba y caía al suelo. Al principio se quedo en la misma posición del principio, pero al ver que el español no se levantaba, comenzó a preocuparse. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el mayor y lo vio acostado en el suelo con las mejillas rojas y respirando dificultosamente.

-¿A-An… to… nio…? O-oye… no… no… es… pa-para… tanto… -decía nervioso el italiano mientras sacudía al español que no se movía - ¿Q-qué… ha-ha-hago… ahora…?

El pequeño comenzaba a desesperarse, por lo que optó por coger al español y llevarlo hasta el sillón más cercano. Lo acostó en el mientras pensaba en la tontería que acababa de hacer.

No dejaba de comerse la cabeza, sabía que le había puesto un poco… bueno… demasiada… pimienta y chimichurri, pero era un país no un humano ¿¡Entonces cómo podía estar así! Aunque también era verdad que ellos también podían sufrir enfermedades y cosas por el estilo, pero no igual que los humanos… entonces… no había nada que explicase el comportamiento del mayor.

Mientras el pequeño seguía buscándole el por qué a la situación. El español, que seguía acostado, pensaba si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo. Era verdad que el otro había intentado que comiese una comida muy pero que muy picante pero…

-… Debo admitir que gracias al estadounidense y sus películas he aprendido a actuar bastante bien… aunque el inglés no se queda atrás… -pensaba el ibérico mientras oía al pequeño caminar por todo el salón- … pero es su culpa… fue él quien casi me mata… sino hubiese sido porque México me contó como reconocer cuando te pasas de picante, creo que no lo habría contado…

-¿A-Antonio… estas… bien? –preguntaba preocupado mientras se acercaba hasta el sillón y se sentaba en el suelo a su lado

No podía dejar de mirarlo, esta vez sí que se había pasado y bastante. Ya le pediría perdón luego, no mentira, a quien iba a engañar, él nunca pedía perdón y menos a ese bastardo. Seguía caminando de un lado a otro… ¿qué debería hacer? No podía llamar a un médico ¿qué le iba a decir? _"oiga es que estaba enfadado con él y quería darle una lección y le puse casi todo el pote de pimienta pero no se preocupe, también le metí chimichurri y del bien picante…"_ no, definitivamente no podía llamar a un médico, pero tampoco podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

-Ya basta, Lovino Vargas, es su culpa por obligarme a hacerle la comida… ¡y no pienso ayudarle!

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, que el italiano había llamado al mexicano para preguntarle una manera de curar al español.

Este mientras tanto, se cuestionaba el porqué estaba haciendo todo eso, sabía que el menor estaba enfadado pero no entendía porque, sí lo único que le había pedido era que le preparase la comida.

Suspiró, había veces que no lograba entender las actitudes del pequeño. Habían convivido juntos durante años, pero aún así, no llegaba a comprenderlo aunque quisiese. Volvió a suspirar.

-Y si… esa es su forma de decirme que no quiere estar conmigo… -abrió los ojos y miró hacia un costado– capaz que todo este tiempo estaba diciéndome que me apartase de su lado y yo por puro egoísmo no lo hice…

Se sentó en el sillón y de repente oyó como el italiano gritaba un _"¿¡qué! ¡Vale, ya lo busco!"_ y se oía el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y acto seguido, otro golpe que indicaba que se había vuelto a cerrar.

El español intrigado por el comportamiento del menor, optó por ir hasta el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba el pequeño, al llegar miró el teléfono, ya que el otro parecía que estaba hablando a través de el. Observó la última llamada y se quedo atónito

-¿México? ¿Por qué Lovi ha llamado a México?

Se quedó un buen rato intentando comprender a que se debía la llamada, si hubiese llamado a un médico lo entendería ¿pero al mexicano? Esto se le hacía muy raro, demasiado. Primero le cocinaba, luego casi lo mata y ahora estaba hablando con México, no, definitivamente, hoy no debía ser su día de la suerte.

Entonces un ruido en la puerta hizo que volviese en sí. Oyó como la abrían y rápidamente corrió hasta la sala donde supuestamente estaba dormido y se acostó en el sillón otra vez.

Y en ese momento recordó que se había dejado el lector de llamadas encendido

-¡Joder! Me olvide…

Y se dio cuenta de su gran error y se cubrió la boca, pero eso no impidió que el italiano le oyese y apareciese en la sala con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué te has olvidado, bastardo? ¡¿Te das cuenta de que me has hecho correr hasta el puñetero supermercado para comprar _limón (2) _para ver si así te recuperabas porque me lo dijo México, y tú maldito bastardo sólo estabas actuando?

-No entiendo porque te enfadas, Lovino ¡Debería ser yo el enfadado! ¡Casi me matas!

-¡El único que aquí puede gritar soy yo!

-¡Lovino Vargas, vuélveme a levantar la voz y…! –pero antes de terminar, el recién nombrado le interrumpió

-¿Y qué? ¿qué me harás, eh?

-Va, ya paso de discutir contigo… no llegaré a ningún sitio –se rendía el ibérico

-Como quieras… maldito bastardo, ojala te hubieses muerto… pero ¿cómo sabías lo de la comida y como hiciste para que no te afectase? Recuerdo haber puesto mucha pero que mucha pimienta y chimichurri…

-¿Te tengo que recordar quién descubrió América? –sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo- Ellos son mis pequeños –en ese momento, el italiano puso una mueca de asco, odiaba que el otro hablase de "sus niños", pero la cambió para aparentar indiferencia-por lo tanto sé y conozco sus comidas y como reconocerlas tan solo por el olor… por eso supo el exceso que le habías puesto, además estabas muy feliz por lo que no era buena señal…

-O sea que prefieres al Lovino que siempre protesta, que nunca esta de acuerdo contigo, que te insulta, te golpea…

-Lovi no quise decir eso… lo siento… bueno siguiendo, descubrí tu plan para envenenarme, entonces cuando te diste la vuelta porque te habías olvidado no se que, yo aproveche para cambiar mi plato, el mío lo escondí debajo de la mesa y me serví rápidamente otro, ya que tu aún no te habías servido, por lo que supuse que sólo el mío estaba super condimentado.

Sentenció el español, a lo que el italiano se quedó con la boca abierta, no sólo le había engañado a él haciéndole pensar que si lo había comido, sino que hasta había descubierto que sólo su plato era el que estaba excesivamente condimentado, no podía creerlo ¿Cuándo habían cambiado al ex-imperio por una persona tan inteligente?

-_La falsedad tiene alas y vuela, y la verdad la sigue arrastrándose, de modo que cuando las gentes se dan cuenta del engaño ya es demasiado tarde (3)_

-Eso debería de decirlo yo ¡Idiota!

-Eres tú quien fue engañado pequeño Lovi~

-¡A partir de ahora no volveré a prepararte la maldita comida! Das asco…

Decía mientras salía de la habitación aliviado, pensaba que le había pasado algo malo, y no podría perdonarse si el culpable había sido el mismo

-Joder, Lovino ¿por qué eres tan _tsundere_? Sólo tienes que ir y decirle lo muy preocupado que estabas por él y que te hubieses muerto si le hubiese pasado algo y más si tu eres el culpable –se recriminaba a si mismo- si le dijese eso… ¿cambiaría algo?

El menor empezó una guerra interna sobre lo que debía hacer, mientras era observado por el mayor que se había acercado hasta él para pedirle perdón y ahora lo único que hacía era reírse a causa de las diferentes caras de Lovino. Hasta que el otro se dio cuenta y su rostro se tiño de un ligero color carmesí.

-¿Q-qué haces a-aquí? –intentaba decir enfadado sin mucho éxito

-Esta es mi casa, cariño.

-A-a-ah… es verdad…

-Lo siento, Lovi, no quería preocuparte

-¡No estaba preocupado!

-Vale~ ¿gracias por no preocuparte por mí?

-De nada…

Se hizo un incómodo silencio para el menor, odiaba no poder demostrar sus sentimientos como hacía el español. Aunque no era su culpa, es que el otro era demasiado abierto, en Italia la gente no era así, no señor, la gente era más cerrada, más desconfiada. ¿A quién quería engañar? Era él el _tsundere_, no el resto de italianos, no el resto del mundo, bueno no, mentira, el inglés era casi tanto como él. Decidió dejar de discutir consigo mismo porque no llegarían a ningún acuerdo y no podían pegarse entre ellos.

-A-A-Antonio… oye… mmm… -el nombrado lo miro- eres un imbécil

Se odio a si mismo por la burrada que acababa de soltar, el español sólo le sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrado, y luego se fue del lugar. Lovino ya no pudo aguantar más y salió tras él, cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca le cogió del brazo y le dijo algo que cualquiera quisiera oir del mayor de los Italia pero que nadie se imagino alguna vez eso

-Lo siento… y no pienses que te lo volveré a decir ¿entendido?

El mayor lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, lo que hizo que el italiano se sonrojase más con el contacto. Luego los interrumpió el sonido del teléfono, por lo que el español le dio un beso en los labios y se fue a contestar el aparato. A su vez, el italiano se había quedado embobado mirando la puerta por la que el mayor acababa de pasar. Al darse cuenta, se recriminó mentalmente, y se dirigió a la cocina, definitivamente debía de hacerle otra comida y esta vez una de las buenas que tanto le gustaban al ibérico.

El español observó quien le estaba llamando y dio una sonrisa mientras cogía el teléfono

-Funcionó, ahora esta en la cocina haciéndome la comida –decía feliz

-Les dije que no fallaría, es que soy genial, Toni deberías estar feliz de tener un amigo como yo, algún día serás tan genial como yo, te lo asegura el gran Gilbert

-Ya está bien, Gilbo, que parte del plan fue mío también –protestaba el francés

-Bueno… -interrumpía el español- México también nos ayudó mucho y eso que no sabía nada del plan…

-Sí, es que el gran Prusia con su super poder de leer mentes le envió un mensaje mental diciéndole que debía hacer.

-Gilbert deja de decir tontería, _Mon dieu!_ (4) Mira que eres~

-Soy genial, lo sé.

-Bueno ya, que sino Lovi sospechará un poco…

-No me puedo creer que funcionase, o sea hay que agradecerle a Hungría por la ayuda, yo puedo ir personalmente~

-Olvídalo Francis, no dejaré que te acerques a Elizaveta ¿entendiste?

-Huy, Gilbo se nos pone celoso~ -decía divertido el amante de los tomates

-¡No estoy celoso!

-Sí claro, y Francis es virgen –se empezaron a reír los tres- pero de en serio, sabía que si yo le obligaba a hacer la comida, él se enfadaría y le haría algo, si me pasaba algo comiéndola, él se preocuparía por mí, y cuando yo me recuperase… él me haría la comida ¡Dios, tengo que regalarle algo a Hungría! O… Gilbo, dale algo de nuestra parte~

-Olvídalo, yo a Elizaveta no me acercó…

-Y entonces ¿si tanto la "odias" por qué la llamas por su nombre, eh, gran Gilbert?

-_Bloody Bastard! (5)_ Ahora les dejaré sin mi maravillosa presencia, y se arrepentirán –se escuchó un bufido y luego a alguien caminando enfadado alejándose

-Jaja, se ha enfadado, bueno, Francis creo que mi Lovi ya tendrá dentro de un rato la comida, asi que me voy. Ah, por cierto, dile a Gilbert: Hungría es muy mona cuando se pone el bikini rosa ¿verdad? –se escuchó una risa desde el otro lado y luego un saludo. Cortó el teléfono y se fue hasta la cocina haciendo como si no supiese nada -¿Qué haces, Lovi?

-La comida… y cómo protestes o digas algo, te quedas sin tus zonas vitales ¿entendido' –él otro asintió con una sonrisa (6)

El español se quedó observando cómo su pequeño le preparaba la comida, se sentía tan feliz viendo que hacía algo por él, bueno más bien lo hacía porque se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho antes y quería sacarse ese cargo de conciencia, pero el caso era que le estaba cocinando ¡Y para él!

Suspiró mientras pensaba _"Más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?" (7_), y sonreía por lo adorable que era su pequeño.

_._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_1__Fajita: es una comida mexicano, es como el burrito. Es que a mi madre se le ha dado por reemplazar nuestra comida argentina e italiana por comida mexicana, asi que me venia muy bien para este capítulo~

2_ Limón: mi madre me contó porque ella fue a México de visita, que cuando comes demasiado picante no debes beber agua porque te da más sed, lo que debes hacer es hecharte unas gotas de limón en la boca.

_3_La falsedad tiene alas y vuela, y la verdad la sigue arrastrándose, de modo que cuando las gentes se dan cuenta del engaño ya es demasiado tarde _: esta frase pertenece a Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra

4_ Mon dieu!: ¡Dios mío! en francés

5_Bloody Bastard!: ¡Malditos bastardos! en alemán

6_No tiene nada que ver pero es que estaba escuchando el MKC de España y justo iba por la parte donde decía: Hai Hai, Doitsu, sonrisa~ xD. Eso es lo que pasa cuando uno esta viajando en el autobús mientras escribe en el portatil jaja.

7_ _Más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?:_ Esta frase es muy conocida pero su autor es anónimo.

.

Este capítulo me ha quedado largo~. Ahora respondere a los reviews:

-_MomokoBoom:_ Jaja, es que las peleas siempre son las mejores, y mas cuando viene la reconciliacion~ no te preocupes que ya no falta tanto para que llegue, nose muy bien en que capítulo será, pero aparecera. Y si, Lovi-love es tan mono~ jaja

-_Moonplata:_ Jaja muchas gracias! me alegra muchisimo que te guste como escribo, y no te preocupes que aun me quedan 16 drabbles para terminar ^^, espero que este te guste :D

Habria más pero la gente ultimamente lee y no me dice los errores. Me hace muy feliz que mucha gente me ponga su historia en favoritos, porque supongo o que les gusta o que simplemente la ponen por poner jaja. Aun asi me gustaria recibir criticas, tomates, sugerencias, preguntas... o lo que sea, porque si solo me la ponen en favoritos nose si hubo algún error, pero supongo que les gustará jaja. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D.


	15. Insecto

Buenas! se que me he tardado lo mio... es que justo hoy acabo de volver de Galicia, asi que no tenia internet, una semana sin el casi hace que me suicide... pero bueno... me gane un nuevo portatil por hacer semejante hazaña (?) xD... debo admitir que este capi fue muy raro, lo hizo a la 1 de la mañana del dia que me tenia que volver, asi que en vez de dormir, hice esto jaja. Bueno, cada vez son mas raros porque las palabras cada vez son mas "interesantes" y locas xD, va... mi culpa por cogerme esta tabla tan rara jajajja... los proximos seran #18 Escalera y #19 Conejo... dios! las paridas que me invente para estas dos no tienen nombre xD

.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme... sino que es obra de Himaruya Hidekazu. Creo que ya lo saben.

**Título:** Todos somos importantes, hasta los más pequeños

**Resumen:** Antonio decide darle una enseñanza sobre la vida a Lovino.

**Advertencias: **Pura tonteria hecha a la 1 de la madrugada u_u

**Tema: **#16 Insecto

.

Antes de leer, no lo revise completo asi que si hay algún fallo por favor que alguien me lo diga, es que estuve ocupada con otros fics, lo siento u_u

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Qué asco de bicho! –gritaba el pequeño Romano mientras intentaba matar a una mosca. Esta acción fue vista por el español que cogió al pequeño en brazos y con un movimiento de la mano, la mosca se fue del lugar

-¿Por qué no me dejas que mate a ese bicho? –decía enfadado y con los mofletes hinchados

-¿No has pensado nunca que ese insecto podría tener familia, y que esta se pondría muy triste si él no estuviese?

-…Me da igual… sigue siendo un bicho…

-Entonces ¿desearías que todos los bichos desapareciesen? ¿Crees qué eso está bien, Romano?

-Sí… todos deberían morir… igual que tú por defenderlos.

-¿Si? Pues entonces me marcharé con "mis pequeños" y te dejaré solo para que reflexiones sobre lo que has dicho

Terminada de decir la frase, el español bajo al pequeño y lo dejo en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero un débil tirón en su pantalón le hizo volver a girarse. Observó como el pequeño le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras intentaba por todos los medios que estas no saliesen.

Se agachó, para quedar a su misma altura, le revolvió los pelos, le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, de las que el italiano adoraba en secreto, y volvió a cogerlo en brazos.

-Mira. Te voy a enseñar un lugar muy bonito ¿vale?

-Vale.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron un buen rato. En ese momento agradeció estar en Galicia mientras comprobaba unas embarcaciones, porque si no, lo que le iba a enseñar no tendría sentido.

Subieron varios metros de una montaña y el italiano comenzó a quejarse porque le pitaban los oídos debido a la altura. Después de un rato, observó que se encontraban en un bosque, realmente precioso para su gusto. Se bajo de los brazos del mayor y corrió unos metros más por el lugar, no dejaba de mirar el cielo, parecía que las nubes las podría tocar en cualquier momento, y eso le hacía realmente feliz. Lugar donde pasaba, lugar que era admirado por sí mismo debido a su belleza.

Corrió un buen rato más, hasta que sus piernas no daban más.

-Romano ¿es bonito verdad?

El italiano asintió con la cabeza, ese lugar se le hacía cada vez más maravilloso. El mayor se le acercó, volvió a cogerlo en sus brazos y se lo llevó hasta una enorme roca que estaba sobre un río. Se sentó ahí poniendo al pequeño en sus piernas.

-¿Sabes por qué este lugar se mantiene tan precioso?

-No… ¿por qué?

-Es gracias a los diferentes bichos y animales del lugar… los insectos son los que se encargan de hacer que todo este verde se mantenga… si no fuese porque las abejas cogen el néctar de las flores, estas no podrían crecer y desarrollarse, por lo que no serían tan bonitas… y las abejas no harían la miel, y los osos no podrían comer… y nosotros tampoco. Todos los insectos se encargan de hacer algo

-No, las moscas no hacen nada, solo fastidian a la gente –decía enfadado mientras cogía una piedra y la tiraba al río

-Te equivocas. Las moscas son las que se encargan de hacer que las cosas se pudran más rápido

-Ew, que asco…

-Imagínate una de las guerras que hemos sufrido- el menor cerró los ojos y se le vino a la mente una que había vivido hacía poco- pues, si no hubiera moscas, todas las personas que murieron en ella, aún seguirían, pero gracias a ellas, ahora esas personas ya no están ahí y pueden descansar en paz.

El menor volvió a abrir los ojos, y sintió varios ruidos a su alrededor, eran muy bajitos, por lo que sabía que era de los diferentes insectos. Aún así, no quiso saltar entre todo el pasto y ponerse a matarlos. En ese preciso instante se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza, una que le había rodeado durante varios siglos

-España –este le miró intrigado- dime, entonces ¿"nosotros" para qué estamos?

El mayor suspiró, no se esperaba esa pregunta, aunque debía admitir que era buena. Apoyó sus brazos un poco más alejado del cuerpo para poder tumbarse un poco más hacia atrás, y vio como el pequeño, aún en sus piernas, se daba la vuelta y le observaba con impaciencia y curiosidad por saber la respuesta.

-Bueno, no sé muy bien porqué pero… todos estamos aquí para hacer algo. Hasta "nosotros". Nosotros, los países, estamos aquí para hacer que la gente que sea parecida se una. Para que nadie se quede sólo, para que estén todos unidos… todos los que compartimos cultura, idioma, rasgos parecidos, entre otras cosas, se las une "bajo un mismo techo" o por decirlo de otra manera, se les permite estar en un país. Entonces esa persona cuando se va a otro sitio, no tiene que sentirse diferente por ser de otro "hogar", no, debe sentirse orgullosa de lo que es…

-Entonces… gracias a nosotros la gente se une…

-Exactamente. Somos como un hormiguero, puede haber muchos, pero las hormigas pertenecen a un solo hormiguero y siempre vuelven al mismo, porque ese es su hogar, su país

-España… ¿somos importante en el mundo?

-Claro que sí. Igual que las abejas, las hormigas… nosotros somos necesarios, gracias a nosotros la gente puede sentirse querida y saber que hay más gente como ella. Si nosotros no estuviésemos… el mundo sería muy diferente. Podemos tener diferentes culturas, idiomas, religiones, costumbres o tradiciones… pero ¿sabes qué? Todos esos son humanos, y no hay nada más bonito que sentirse dentro de una comunidad

El italiano quedó simplemente impresionado, no, más que eso, quedo fascinado, no sabía que el español pudiese tener ese tipo de respuestas tan profundas, y además gracias a él ahora no estaban matando a ninguno de esos bichos que le ponían de los nervios. Se sentía una persona renacida, aunque no fuese persona, sus palabras le llegaron.

Se bajo de las piernas del mayor y fue corriendo hasta donde más ruido había. Se sentó en el pasto y empezó a buscar diferentes insectos, encontrando algunos realmente grandes que jamás en su vida había visto.

El mayor no dejaba de observarlo mientras lo veía divertirse juntando insectos, un sentimiento de felicidad y orgullo le invadió.

-_Pueden pasar 50 años, pero el niño que todos tenemos dentro siempre está ahí_ (1)

Dejo de observarlo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba. Él también se sentó y se puso a juntar insectos. Algunos lograban escapar antes que los cogiesen, otros simplemente se dejaban agarrar, otros se metían dentro de su ropa haciendo que comenzaran a reírse por el tacto del bicho. Estuvieron así un buen rato, no supieron muy buen cuanto, pero agradecieron estar en Galicia para disfrutar de todo ese mundo tan maravilloso que era la naturaleza. Romano en ese instante entendió que no por ser más pequeño, no haces nada. Todos los que estamos aquí es por algo, sean grandes o sean pequeños, sean fuertes o sean débiles, sean guapos o feo, inteligentes o tontos… todos vinimos por un propósito, y nadie tiene la capacidad de quitártelo en el momento que decide que tu vida no vale nada. Suspiró feliz y se tiró encima del mayor, haciendo que cayese sobre varios insectos que le saltaron encima. Sonrió aún más alegre, mientras él otro le devolvía la sonrisa.

-_No es más feliz quien más tiene…_

-_Si no el que menos necesita._ (2) –completó el italiano mientras seguía jugando con el imperio.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1_ _Pueden pasar 50 años, pero el niño que todos tenemos dentro siempre está ahí: _Esta frase me la invente yo porque tenía que poner algo xD_.  
_

2_ _No es más feliz quien más tiene, si no el que menos necesita:_ Esta frase es anónima.

3_ por qué Galicia?: facil, porque yo estaba de vacaciones ahi y debo admitir que es un lugar genial para visitar con sus bosques, rios, playas... es realmente bonito :D

Ahora a los reviews:

-_MomokoBoom:_ Me alegro que te guste y sabes que? creo que a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriria matar a alguien asi xD, asi que ya sabes, cuidado cuando comas comida picante haber si un italiano no intenta matarte (?), muy buena la sugerencia PruMano, no negare que es rara, pero creo que podria desarrollarla perfectamente, ademas me vendria muy bien poner a un Toño celoso~ asi que tu idea sera utilizada dentro de poco, muchas gracias por ayudarme! :D, tu tambien cuidate ^^

-_Lexy-rusia:_ Bueno lo del limón me lo conto mi madre que fue a Mexico e hizo la tonteria de pasarse en picante y el vendedor le puso limon, honestamente no sabia que con los lacteos tambien, es que no soy de comida picante, yo le pongo sal a todo, ese es mi pecado xD. Bueno al final lo he puesto al mexicano, y nose porque y nunca pongo al argentino haciendo de las suyas como buen argentino que es xD. Y si, Spain es un viejo sabio aunque nadie lo crea jaja

-_Mikaelaamaarhcp:_ Bueno ya te explico que era tsundere asi que espero que lo has entendido ^^, me alegro que te gustase y si, me pase un poco con el pobre Lovi pero bueno, la gracia es quele ocurran cosas irreales (?) xD

-_Megumi:_ Bueno como dije antes, yo no soy mexicana asi que lo del limon lo se gracias a mi mami y sus tonterias en Mexico de pasarse en picante xD, no sabia lo de la sal con el limon, es bastante interesante esa union, asi que gracias por la ayuda ^^, y si, lo de los nombres es un asco, en España se conocen como fajitas pero nose si son los famosos burritos... es que a mi me sacas de la comida argentina e italiana y soy un desastre xD. Espero que este sea de tu agrado ^^

Y digo lo de siempre, muchas gracias a la gente que me agrega a favoritos o a autor, me hace muy feliz que a alguien le gusta mas randomnadas (?), bueno ya saben que acepto críticas, sugerencias, dudas, tomates... lo que se les de la gana, y nos estamos leyendo en el proximo cap!


	16. Escaleras

Buenas! siiii... después de unos 400 años me he dignado a seguir este fic... por favor disculpenme porque cada rato lo estaba cambiando porque no em convencía en ningún momento además que estoy como una cabra y voy ahciendo muchos fics al mismo tiempo... siii... deberían pegarme xD. Bueno como siempre, les dare un resumen (?) de mis proximos capis... el siguiente es #19 Conejo y #21 Sangre... y el ¿20? es que como ese prompt no tiene nada, aun tengo que decidir que palabra ponerle xDDD.

**Lo que más me sorprendió del capítulo anterior es que he hecho pensar a la gente sobre si era bueno o malo matar a los insectos... me siento genial sabiendo que he hecho cambair a muchos de opinion :D**

.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme... sino que es obra de Himaruya Hidekazu. Creo que ya lo saben.

**Título:** Si buscas conocer a alguien... sólo róbale su diario.

**Resumen:** Lovino se queja de las escaleras de la casa pero estas le llevan a descubrir algo que jamás penso.

**Advertencias: **Las palabras cada vez son más raras por lo tanto mi fic lo es cada vez más xDD. Lo hice desde el punto de vista de Lovino.

**Tema: **#18 Escalera

.

* * *

La casa de España es enorme, no me canso de decirlo. Por culpa que es tan grande, yo nunca encuentro el baño, y el tonto español al final siempre se enfada conmigo porque cree que yo no sé ir, pero se equivoca ¡Es culpa de la ardilla! Pero ni siquiera es capaz de creerme… si se lo hubiese dicho Feliciano sería diferente, de seguro le cree y hasta le da un regalo por ser tan adorable… pero… yo no… yo no soy… él…

Me quedé mirando la enorme casa desde fuera, no tenía ganas de entrar… pero se largó a llover y me vi obligado a dejar mi orgullo de lado y meterme dentro de la casa del español.

Cuando entre, sabía que debía ir a mi habitación, porque eso es lo que siempre dice el español cuando llego a su casa, pero no, me negaba a ir para allí. Así que me dedique a explorar los lugares de la casa que no había visto, que eran muchos.

Mire las escaleras, que asco de escaleras, esta casa estaba llena de ellas, tenias que ir al baño… escaleras; ir a la habitación… escaleras; ir a la cocina… escaleras…; ir a la sala… escaleras; ir a cualquier lado… escaleras; esta casa estaba llena de las puñeteras escaleras de los cojones que para lo único que servían era para cansarte… y para llegar a lugares, pero eso daba igual, te cansaban y me sacan de quicio…

Pero esta vez me dio igual y subí por ellas. Subí al primer piso y me puse a recorrer un poco, sólo un poco, porque me di cuenta que esa era la planta donde estaban todo los lugares donde se hacía papeleo. Sí, esos lugares a los que yo entraba para intentar limpiar pero al final terminaba cargándome un armario o durmiendo en uno de los sillones, y hasta una vez cogí algunos papeles y los utilice para dibujar, luego estuve castigado, pero me dio igual.

Mire las puñeteras escaleras, oh si, debería subir por ellas si quería salir de ese lugar… suspire y me dirigí hasta ellas, las odiaba pero bueno, había que hacerlo. Subí por ellas y me dirigí a la siguiente planta, era la de las habitaciones, esta también la conocía, pero igual me puse a recorrer un poco el lugar y para mi sorpresa, encontré una nueva habitación. Sin dudarlo, entre en ella, y me sorprendí al ver que era un biblioteca con cientos de libros… en un principio me hubiese ido pero es que ya que estaba y me encontraba cansado, es que las escaleras cansan, entonces decidí entrar y fijarme un poco en los libros que había.

Para mi sorpresa, y suerte, me encontré con uno que era enorme que se encontraba sobre la mesa y aunque estaba cerrado, no sé por qué y tenía ganas de agarrarlo, en ese momento me cogí unas escaleras que había por ahí, subí y cogí otro libro que había en una estantería, iba a leerlo pero ¿a quién quería engañar? yo quería leer el otro libro no este, así que deje el que acababa de agarrar, me baje de la estantería y corrí hasta la mesa donde se hallaba el otro.

Cuando llegué, me senté y lo abrí. Para mi sorpresa, resultó ser el diario del tonto español. Tragué saliva y empecé a pasar las hojas, no sabía con que me encontraría, por lo que mientras más veía más me sorprendía, no sabía que España había vivido en tanto tiempo… tantas cosas… vi varios retratos y era increíble como ese hombre no había cambiado casi nada a lo largo de los siglos… en cada retrato que veía, él siempre se encontraba sonriendo, aunque estuviese a mitad de una guerra. Otra cosa que me sorprendió fue la precisión con la que hablaba del día a día, utilizando un lenguaje realmente culto en varias partes y muy informal en otras… sabía que estaba mal pero es que me hacía ilusión saber que pensaba, aunque no pensaba admitirlo…

Por lo que decidí coger el libro y salí corriendo del lugar. Al principio me perdí, por culpa de las "adoradas" escaleras que sólo sirven para fastidiarme, siempre he pensado que las crearon sólo para joderme… pero después de tanto perderme al final llegue a la planta baja ¡bien!

-Jaja… ahora leeré lo que pone en el libro y sabré todo lo que piensas, hasta lo que opinas de mí y…

Me sentía inseguro por lo que podría decir, pero quería llegar a mi habitación de una vez y ponérmelo a leer hasta que me di cuenta

-¡Joder! Pero si mi cuarto está en el primer piso, jodeeer~

Por lo que me apresuré en volver a subir a mis queridas escaleras, aunque subí lento me di cuenta que la frase "_Los deseos son como los peldaños de una escalera: cuanto más asciendes, menos seguro te encuentras" ____(1) _tenía mucha razón y estaba realmente nervioso por lo que sucedería conmigo después de leer el libro… porque… ¿y si España me odiaba? ¿Qué haría yo? Me daba miedo pensar que mi español pudiese odiarme… sacudí la cabeza negando completamente esa última idea, era imposible, él no podría odiarme ¿verdad?

Cuando llegue por fin al cuarto, de verdad pienso demandar algún día al creador de las escaleras por amargarme la vida ya que gracias a él tardo mucho en llegar a los sitios, bueno siguiendo… cerré la puerta y me dirigí corriendo a la cama dónde me acosté y comencé a mirar el diario y a leer algunos días, con algunos me reí bastante, con otros no tanto… me di cuenta las muchas guerra que había tenido el español y sentí pena por él porque siempre le trataba mal…

Y entonces fue cuando llegue a sus secretos más personales. Donde hablaba de los demás países, busqué rápidamente el mío y tras tragar saliva comencé a leer.

_"Hoy como siempre, el pequeño Romano me ha destruido mi nuevo armario, pero aunque me moleste con él, no lo siento de verdad… se que el pequeño lo intenta y deseo de todo corazón que algún día sea un gran país… y me cocine algo~ o"_

No pude evitar sonrojarme al leer eso, pero me mantuve firme y seguí leyendo. Habré estado horas sentado en mi cama con el libro en las manos, mientras daba vueltas las hojas, me sentía terriblemente feliz… claro que el estúpido español casi siempre se quejaba que rompía algo… pero en ningún momento hablo de mi como una molestia, no… en ningún momento se quejo diciendo que quería a otro "hijo"… no… sólo contaba lo bien que se lo pasaba conmigo, como yo era la alegría de su vida y cómo no podría vivir sin tenerme junto a él. No pudo evitar sonrojarme cuando había leído eso.

-Estúpido… Antonio…

Me tape la boca, no podía creerlo, había llamado a ese imbécil por su nombre… ¡por su nombre! Dios… qué bueno que nadie me ha oído sino creo que me moriría de vergüenza. Pero todos mis pensamientos fueron ahuyentados cuando oí a unos guardias pasar corriendo cerca de mi habitación gritando que habían vuelto los soldados de la guerra. No pude evitar que un escalofrío recorriese mi cuerpo. Escondí el diario en uno de los armarios, lo cubría con varias sábanas y luego salí corriendo hasta la habitación donde sabía que él estaría. Claro que, como cada vez que volvían de una guerra, su habitación estaba llena de guardias, pero a mi me dio igual y me planté frente a ellos

-Voy a ver a España, déjenme entrar.

No fue una petición fue una orden y ellos lo comprendieron, sabían que aunque yo fuese muchas más pequeño, al menos en altura, que ellos había vivido muchos más años y era un pequeño país que en un futuro prosperaría. Ellos se apartaron y entre al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras haber entrado.

Recorrí toda la habitación con la mirada, ahí estaba su inseparable hacha cubierta de sangre y con varios rasguños. Me fije en el suelo donde yacían varias prendas de ropa, como su chaqueta taaan larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color rojo y con adornos amarillos… igual que su hacha, cubierta de sangre y con trozos rasgados. Sentí un escalofrío al ver ambas cosas en el estado en que se encontraban, entonces camine lentamente hacia la cama.

-¿E-España…?

Llegue a la cama y me senté en ella dónde estaba el español con los ojos cerrados. Tenía la cara cubierta de cortes y con sangre, además tenía varias vendas por todo el cuerpo y su respiración era un poco agitada. Vi como abrió los ojos de poco a poco y me miro.

-Hola… Romano… ¿cómo estas, pequeño? ¿Te has portado bien este tiempo que no he estado aquí?

Y como siempre, su imborrable sonrisa y su odiosa preocupación por todos los que le rodean menos por él mismo. Se lo iba a recriminar, como siempre hacía, pero no pude… esta vez no lo logré, estaba demasiado feliz por lo que había leído y ahora sabía un poco más como se sentía el ibérico. No supe muy bien porque pero termine lanzándome a sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos intentando evitar que me cayesen unas lágrimas de la felicidad, él otro sólo me correspondió al abrazo mientras se sentaba en la cama y me acomodaba en sus piernas.

-Parece que me has extrañado, Romano, eso me hace muy feliz.

-No. Es sólo que si no estás tú no puedo meterme con nadie y además como soy un país la gente no quiere jugar conmigo porque temen que si me pasa algo será su culpa y les castigaran…

Hice un puchero y luego infle las mejillas resignado. El español me tomo en sus brazos y se levantó de la cama, me sorprendí bastante, pensaba que no podría levantarse tras la guerra que había tenido, pero no, ahí estaba él parado conmigo en sus brazos y mirándome al rostro.

-Vamos a jugar ¿vale?

-¿Ahora…? Pero tú… estas herido ¿Es que acaso pretendes ponerte peor…? ¡Luego me culparan a mi si a ti te pasa algo, estúpido!

El ibérico negó con la cabeza, me dejo en el suelo y se agacho a mi altura.

-_Uno de los secretos de una vida feliz está en darse constantemente pequeños gustos (2). _Y ya que estoy aquí… vamos a jugar un poco que tengo ganas ¿Sí?

Me sonroje levemente y asentí con la cabeza. Me fui hasta una caja que tenía el español en su habitación y agarre algunos juguetes de ahí. Volví a donde estaba mi "jefe" y nos pusimos a jugar. No importa cuántas cosas pasen, él siempre está ahí para cuidarme…

-Yo, Romano en este mismo momento, juro que algún día seré un gran país y no necesitaré la ayuda de nadie para sobrevivir.

La mano del ibérico me despeino un poco e inflé mis mejillas, pero cuando estaba a punto de protestar, me interrumpió

-Espero que lo seas, lo deseo de todo corazón, hazme sentirme orgulloso de mi pequeño Romano… y recuerda invitarme a tu casa cuando lo seas.

Baje la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Cuando sea un gran país, no olvidaré todas las cosas que me enseño el país del Sol… mi querido país del Sol~. Y cuando sea país… mi casa no tendrá escaleras~.

* * *

.

1_ ___Los deseos son como los peldaños de una escalera: cuanto más asciendes, menos seguro te encuentras: Esta frase es de Arturo Graf._

___2_ __Uno de los secretos de una vida feliz está en darse constantemente pequeños gustos:_ Esta frase es de Iris Murdoch.

.

Bueno y ahora a responder a los reviews :D

-_MomokoBoom:_ Claro que lo pondre, no te preocupes ^^ me alegro muchisimo que te haya agradado el capi y las diferentes etapas que tiene Lovi :D

-_Tedy-chan:_ Si~ cada vez me queda menos para terminar~ no te preocupes que yo intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo pero hay veces que me salen cosas demasiado paridas y tengo que volver a escribirlas xD de verdad que me alegra muchisimo que te gustasen los ultimos capis :D y si, el de Insecto era super raro pero al menos me hace feliz que al menos haya influido algo mi historia media cutre en ti (?) xD, gracias! y de verdad que me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir, pues tut ambien cuidate mucho y aqui ya tienes otro capi ;D

-_ReddyS:_ Si! es que robe la frase del anuncio (?) xD guay, eres la primera persona que conozco que se le corta la imaginación para comentar (?) xD, pues Galicia es muy bonito para visitar, yo me inspire cuando estuve ahi jaja, pues si te vas para Valencia capaz que nos crucemos porque ahora mismo yo estoy viviendo ahi :D... Y TIENES QUE SEGUIR VIVA PARA PODER LEER LA PARIDA DE HISTORIA QUE ME HE CREADO PARA LA DEL CONEJO (?) XD

-_Grosella:_ Guay! me siento feliz al influir en la gente (?) xD, yo creo que todos queremos achuchar al miniromano pero el Jefe nos lo impide ¬¬, xD, no te preocupes mujer, si yo te comprendo! yo casi tampoco tengo tiempo y eso me hizo acordar que tengo que ir a leerme tu fic que hacia 1000 años que no me conectaba u_u

-_Asuza .Z. S:_ Oh no te preocupes, entiendo que casi no tengas tiempo y me hace muy feliz que aunque tengas muy poco, utilices parte de el para leer mi fic ^^. Me alegro mucho que te guste lo que escribo es mis pocos ratos libres jaja, y si, me gusta ir poniendo diferentes momentos e ir saltandome a diferentes partes de su vida para ver ams o menos su evolucion... y no habia pensando en este momento como uno de union más íntima, sino más como un acercamiento (guay, no me entiendo ni yo xDDD), para ti tambien muchos saludos y espero que te gusten el resto que al menos hoy ya tienes uno nuevo, besos! :D

-_Himawari-hayashibara_: Estoy de acuerdo contigo... en realidad no es ninguna tontería, sino que como bein has dicho, ya nos hemos acostumbrado entonces lo vemos como algo más normal :D

-_Luchi:_ Me alegro que te guste, y si... las moscas siempre estan jodiendonos la vida u_u, jaja muy buena reflexión! pero yo cuando estuve en Galicia no se me metio ningun bicho por la ropa... por suerte xDDD De verdad me alegro que te gusten todos y es verdad que aveces Antonio es muy pesado pero por eso le quiere tanto Lovi~... jaja, Romano es muy Tsunadere pero eso no significa que no sea genial xD

-_Panic´Time:_ Gracias por la aclaración pero yo creo que eso me pasaba al principio... espero ahora haber mejorado ^^.

-_Mikaelaamaarhcp:_ Es que a Antonio muy pocos se lo imaginan tan profundo, pero el hombre puede serlo cuando se lo propone! xD, bueno al menos te ha quitado el odio hacia algunos insectos... aunque lo de las cucarachas es normal, a mi me entra pánico cuando les veo u_u*. Si, Galicia es muy bonito para visitar asi que esta bastante bien para despejarse, y no te preocupes que yo antes de venir a España no sabia ni donde estaba España ni mucho menos que Galicia estaba dentro de España xDDDDD. Besos para ti tambien :D

-_Dark-chan:_ Buenas! es verdad... dios cuanto tiempo! jaja, oh no te preocupes que yo tampoco me pasaba mucho por aquí por falta de tiempo u_u. Guay! has estado en Asturias? genial~ yo capaz que vaya en verano para visitar a unos amigos :D pero me han dicho que es muy bonito. Pues aqui ya esta la continuacion y espero que te guste, besos! ^^.

-_Kirsu:_ Me alegro muchisimo que te gusten todos! y si, el último tiene sus momentor tiernos ^^. Pues bueno, aqui ya esta la continuación así que espero que te guste y tu tambien cuidate mucho :D.

.

Bueno sólo puede seguir pidiendo disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar y me alegro muchisimo que les haya gustado hasta ahora y que el último capi haya hecho cambair algunas opiniones :D bueno ya saben que yo recibo críticas, sugerencias, tomates... y ya nos leeremos en el próximo~ y veran hasta las locuras que puede pensar mi cabeza para continuar el fic xDDD.


	17. Conejo

Hello, everybody~ Feliz año nuevo! y reyes y San Valentín... (aunque de este me adelanto xD) lo se, lo deseo muy tarde pero es que no había subido nada hasta entonces... es que esta del conejo me había dejado medio bloqueada porque no se me ocurría nada para hacerla xDDDDDDDDD. Bueno, las proximas serán: #Sangre y #Triangulo. Lamento no poder subirlos antes, es que ahora el miercoles empiezo la semana de examenes y estare estudiando u_u...

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme... sino que es obra de Himaruya Hidekazu. Creo que ya lo saben.

**Título:** Mientras más personas en la mesa, más locuras en la cena. (Pedao titulo de telenovela me acabo de inventar ¬¬)

**Resumen:** Antonio decide cocinar conejo para comer pero eso le llevará a una divertida comida.

**Advertencias: **Idiota y sin sentido (?)... No, este es dedicado a _MomokoBoom_ que me había pedido que le haga algún capítulo con un intento de Prumano... te haré una mejor, no te preocupes xD y les pondre más escenas Prumano~

**Tema: **#19 Conejo

.

* * *

-Lovi~ ven para la cocina que quiero que pruebes la comida~

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Y no habrás hecho paella ¿no? Sabes que no me gusta

-Ya lo sé, por eso he hecho conejo

-¿Conejo? No, yo quería pasta, maldición

Y el italiano comenzó a maldecir todo lo que se le cruzaba delante hasta el mismo aire. El español, ya acostumbrado a los berrinches del menor, sólo siguió cocinando. El otro, al sentirse ignorado, maldijo todo aún más, si eso era posible. Al final, ya harto de ser ignorado, aceptó probar la comida del español.

-Solo la probaré para que no te pongas a llorar.

-Vale, vale…

Le sonrió mientras se apartaba para que el otro pudiese probar algo. Lovino cogió un poco del conejo y se lo llevó a la boca, de verdad que sabía muy bien, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que su paladar por lo que simplemente dijo que estaba bien y se fue de la cocina.

Se dirigió al salón y se acostó en un sillón que tenía el ibérico. Se tapo la cara con una almohada, odiaba que la gente le viese sonrojado y es que todo del español le hacía sentirse así. Se quitó la almohada de la cara y suspiró.

-¿Qué sería de mí sin él…?

Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar eso y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina y hacer la mesa, sabía que el otro se lo pediría por lo que optó por hacerlo antes que le diesen la orden, al fin y al cabo Lovino Vargas siempre hacía lo que quería.

En menos de diez minutos ya se encontraban ambos sentados en la mesa cortando la comida para empezar de una vez.

-Antonio… eres un lento cortando…

-Lovi no seas así, jopelines…

-_Cuando uno va para viejo, es más fácil pillar una liebre que un conejo_ (1)

-¿Me estas llamando viejo, Lovino?

-Sí, lo estoy haciendo, Antonio…

-Oh, oh… Toni, te esta insultando, deberías castigarle~

-¿Pero qué…?

Pero el italiano no terminó la frase ya que se quedo demasiado sorprendido de ver al prusiano entrando a la casa y además tomar asiento como si no sucediese nada. Pero lo que le dejo con la boca abierta fue que el español comenzó a hablar con él como si no pasase nada.

-¡Antonio! ¿Es qué no te das cuenta que Prusia…?- pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar la frase

-Puedes decirme Gilbert, Lovino, el genial yo te da permiso para que le llames por su nombre

-¿Eh...? Ah… vale… pues como iba diciendo… ¿no te das cuenta que Gilbert ha entrado a tu casa como si nada y ahora está sentado en la mesa como si esta fuese su casa?

-Ah, pero si Gilbo siempre hace eso. Aunque de normal viene con Francis… ¿Y Francis?

-He venido por eso… es que… lamento ser yo el que de las malas noticias pero sólo alguien tan genial como yo puede decírselos… pero…

-¿Pero? –repitieron al unísono

-Pero, Francis ha muerto en…

-¡No he muerto! Maldito Gilbo-inventa-historias

-¿Es que acá la gente va a entrar como si fuese su propia casa o qué?

-Mira quién habla… él que vive aquí como si fuese su casa…

-A Antonio no le molesta así que yo puedo quedarme todo lo que quiera…-decía el italiano orgulloso

-Pues a Toni tampoco le molesta nuestra estancia aquí… -pero antes de terminar la frase, el francés se vio interrumpido

-Cómo si a alguien le importase mi tan grandiosa presencia~

-Como iba diciendo… como a Toni no le importa pues entonces nosotros también nos quedaremos aquí~

-Bueno bueno ¿por qué no comemos de una vez por todas, vale?

-Vale

Los otros dos pusieron un plato y se sirvieron.

-Jo, si hicieses wurst tendrías el honor de tenerme aquí todos los días.

-Gilbert, no sé cómo puedes comer esas cosas… con lo buena que está la pasta –decía el italiano, se le había ocurrido una idea

-¿Eh? ¿Pasta mejor que wurst?

El prusiano le miró ofendido pero de repente, al cruzar la mirada con el italiano, cómo si le hubiese leído la mente, comprendió a que venía ese comentario y le sonrió para que comprendiese que él le ayudaría. Ambos se sonrieron ¿por qué actuar por separado si podían hacerlo juntos?

-¿Has probado los espaguetis con trozos de wurst?

-Oh oh, aún no… debería ir a tu casa a probarlo

-Oh pequeño Lovino, cuanto te falta por vivir. Estas invitado a mi casa, aunque más bien es del austríaco, a probar mi deliciosa comida

El prusiano y el italiano se cogieron de las manos y se vieron a los ojos, que según el francés, parecía que brillaban, y ante la mirada atónita del español se levantaron, miraron por la ventana, y ninguno supo cómo pero en ese momento les iluminó un rayo de luz, dijeron

-¡Deberíamos hacer una mezcla entre nuestras grandiosas comidas!

A Francis se le cayó el vino que estaba tomando y a Antonio el tenedor. Pero antes que pudiesen decir algo, o al menos reaccionasen, Gilbert y Lovino salieron saltando del lugar.

-Adiós Antonio, me voy~ _Arrivederci_ (2)

Y se fueron de la casa del español que aún seguía en shock. El francés comenzó a sacudirle.

-T-Toni… ¿Antonio… sigues vivo…?

-¿Eh…? Ah… sí…

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos y luego suspiraron, esos dos no había quién los entienda…

-Bueno… creo que tendré que llamar a la hermosa Elizabeta para que golpee a Gilbo por ser tan idiota…

-Y yo creo que tendré que tirar toda la pasta de la casa, como Lovi no está…

No pasaron ni diez segundos de decir eso que tenían a los otros dos protestando en la puerta.

-Si es que son de lo que no hay…

Al final, terminaron de comer la comida, de una buena vez. El francés se despidió diciendo que tenía que ver a cierto canadiense y el prusiano se fue poniendo la excusa que si no regresaba pronto cierta húngara le clavaría una sartén en su cabeza.

-¿Ves como no es tan malo comer con más gente, Lovi? El conejo une a las personas~

-Ya, ya… pero eso no cambia que seas un anciano con barba…

-¡Yo no tengo barba!

El menor esperó a que el español se fuese hasta el sillón para aprovechar y tirarle y luego ponerse en cuatro patas sobre él. El español intuyendo lo que iba a decir, se le adelantó

-Lovi… no tienes que preocuparte –le cogió de la cintura y lo tiró más hacia él, quedando sus rostro a muy pocos centímetros de distancia –tú siempre estarás antes que ellos… ¿Sí?

-Sí… pero aún tengo que probar los espaguetis con wurst~

-¿Eh?

Y el italiano le dio un beso, se levantó del sillón y dejó al español con ganas de matar al prusiano por meterle esas ideas a su italiano en la cabeza.

Por su parte el menor pensó que haber decidido entre él y Gilbert que podían unir fuerzas para molestar al español no había sido tan malo después de todo. Y además debía probar ese invento raro que habían propuesto. Pero lo que más le divertía es que ya había encontrado una buena manera de poner celoso al español y esa era una alegría que no se la quitaría nadie.

* * *

.

1_ _Cuando uno va para viejo, es más fácil pillar una liebre que un conejo_: Esta frase es anónima.

2_ _Arrivederci:_ Bueno, creo que esto lo sabe todo el mundo, pero es "adiós" en italiano

.

Bueno ahora a responder a los reviews ^^

-_Konsu-chan:_ Jaja, me alegro que te gustase el último capítulo que es pura parida jaja. Y sí, el final fue épico, fue algo que ni yo me lo esperaba, pero de verdad que me reí con ese final raro que puso xD. Bueno, espero que te guste este último capítulo que por fin me digno a subir~ jaja

-_Mikaelaamararhcp:_ Wow! tu comprendes a Romano, y yo también las escaleras sirven para fastidiarnos el día y hacer ejercicio jaja. Sí, si estas cansada es lo peor que te puede pasar, son interminables~ xD. Me alegro que te guste y un beso también para tí ^^

-_MomokoBoom:_ Jaja, me alegro que te gustase, y por fin vuelvo a actualizar jaja. Bueno, en este ya he empezado con un poco de insinuación Prumano que dentro de poco haré alguno mejor porque poner a Toño celoso será de lo mejor~ jaja

-_Koko:_ Jaja, si... es que cuando actualizo es de milagro ultimamente xD. Me alegro muchisimo que te guste el fic, de erdad me hace muy faliz ^^. El final a mi también me ha gustado, porque transmite mucho sentimiento y sí, las metáforas son de lo mejor, por eso yo siempre incluyo aunque sea una en todos los capitulos. Bueno espero que este también sea de tu agrado ^^.

.

Bueno gente, ya he llegado al final... por fin xD, espero que hayan disfrutado del capi-parida-que-me-he-inventado-a-lo-cutre xDDD y ya saben... acepto segurencias, criticas, tomates y todo lo que se les ocurra~ sus sugerencias siempre seran tenidas en cuenta ^^. Nos leemos en el siguiente capi, que dire que es un poco dramatico u_u (estilo el de Piano, pero aun más u_u). See you~ (L)


	18. Sangre

Hello! lamento no haber subido este capítulo antes, es que no importa cuantas veces lo escribiera, no me gustaba! y sigue sin gustarme u_u, pero bueno... espero que a ustedes sí, y sino, me mandan tomates (?) xD. Bueno, los siguientes seran #22 Triángulo y #23 Cartas... ¿que me inventare para estos? alguna parida, como siempre, asi que ya vayan haciéndose la idea jaja. Bueno ya me cayo que sino me pegan (?) :D. Y solo puedo decir: Solo me quedan 12 capis y acabo... wee! :D

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia sigue sin pertenecerme... sino que es obra de Himaruya Hidekazu. Creo que ya lo saben.

**Título:** No importa cuanta sangre pierdas, ésta siempre vuelve (ole! mis títulos son cada vez mas cutres... xD)

**Resumen:** Antonio esta otra vez en crisis y Lovino intentará ayudarle, pero esto le llevará a recordar cosas

**Advertencias: **Algo raro... no sé, mientras lo escribía esta oyendo la canción Untouched de The Veronicas, así que pueden leer y oirla a la vez.

**Tema: **#21 Sangre

.

* * *

.

Romano paso corriendo por todo el pasillo, sin importarle lo más mínimo si se chocaba con alguien, en ese momento lo único que ocupaba su mente era el estúpido español que se encontraba en cama por culpa de otra de las crisis del país.

Por fin, después de haberse chocado ya con no sabía cuanta gente, llego a la habitación. Abrió la puerta y se metió dentro rápidamente, la cerró tras de sí. Y no supo por qué pero esa escena se le hacía muy familiar.

— ¿Antonio?

Le observó en la cama, por primera vez en muchos años sintió algo extraño en el pecho que le dolía. Se acercó a la cama y vio como varias vendas cubrían el cuerpo cubiertas de sangre. Se tapo la boca con las manos, hacía años que no veía al español en ese estado.

En ese momento se le vinieron diferentes épocas en las que había visto al ibérico pasárselo muy mal en las guerras pero siempre con esa inseparable sonrisa.

Se sentó en la cama y observó al mayor que estaba profundamente dormido. Luego dirigió su mirada por la habitación y vio colgado en un armario un largo saco rojo con adornos amarillos y negros. Que recuerdos le traía esa prenda… esa prenda. En ese momento no pudo evitar acordarse de cuando él era aún pequeño y el español acababa de llegar a América

— ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Viva Colon! ¡Viva España!

—Pero en el camino han muerto muchos…

Así era siempre. En España siempre morían muchos por muy poco, pero esas épocas fueron muy malas para toda Europa.

Luego paso a recordar lo feliz que era el español con sus nuevas colonias y como, mientras pasaba el tiempo, se notaba lo preocupado que estaba debido al gran coste que era el mantener a sus nuevos "hijos", pero aún así se seguía esforzando para poder tenerlos a su lado. Pero la guerra por su Independencia no tardó en llegar y sus "pequeños" pelearon con todo lo que tenían y el español tuvo que enfrentarse a la pérdida de cada uno de ellos que no sólo lo dejaron mal psicológicamente sino también físicamente y su cuerpo tuvo soportar un gran dolor. Y lo peor fue que luego de eso, no pasó mucho tiempo y perdió también a Cuba… el cuerpo del ibérico se pasó mucho tiempo reposando ya que en esos tiempos las protestas en su país no cesaban y los gobiernos se iban turnando sin importarle el pueblo. Cuando el español pensó que todo se calmaría y tras más de diez gobiernos en menos de tres años, la gente se levantó y comenzó la guerra civil. España estaba hecha un caos y Francia e Inglaterra se negaron a ayudarle y sólo Rusia le apoyo, aunque el coste fue muy elevado. Y, para rematar, al acabar esa guerra, Europa entro en la segunda guerra mundial. Pasaron años de penumbras y España se había convertido en un régimen dictatorial, aparte de no poder participar en la guerra debido a que aún seguía en crisis económica. Tras casi treinta años, cuando se oyó la frase: _"españoles… Franco ha muerto"_, se paso a una democracia y pronto se unió a la UE.

Todo parecía que se había calmado, pero no era así. Pasaron los años y el país de la pasión se encontraba aún más en penurias, aunque a simple vista todo parecía ir perfecto. Y así, llegamos hasta el día en que Italia del Sur se enteró de la situación del ibérico, que estaba igual o peor que Grecia. Muchos países estaban ya diciendo que España venía a quiebra, y eso para un país era una de las cosas más difíciles que podían afrontar ya que eso significaba años de penurias económicas y humillación ante otros países y hasta podía llegar a darse lo más temido por todas las naciones: el desaparecer. Con esto en mente, el italiano viajó hasta España solo para encontrarse con algo que no deseaba ver: el cómo poco a poco el español iba perdiendo fuerza.

Se había quedado observándolo todo el rato a la vez que recordaba momentos de la vida de la nación que le había criado. Se sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, su mirada se centró en el rostro del mayor.

—Devuélvemelo… devuélveme… a el idiota que conozco… al idiota que siempre está sonriendo… al idiota que me hace la comida y me aguanta todos los días… -sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse- al idiota que sin importar lo que suceda… siempre mira el lado positivo de las cosas…

No pudo evitarlo. De sus ojos empezaron a caer varias lágrimas. Sí, el gran Italia Romano estaba llorando ¿quién se lo creería? Se sentía terriblemente estúpido llorando por algo así. España era un país y cuando estos iban a morir ya se sentía en el aire y por sobre todo, ellos no morían igual a los demás humanos, por lo que no había de que preocuparse. Pero, aún así, Lovino se sentía terriblemente triste. No quería admitirlo, pero el ibérico había sido un factor clave de su vida, por lo que no podía imaginarse su vida sin él

—Vuelve… a sonreír para mi… maldito idiota…

Su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo ahora sin cesar. Y, sin darse cuenta, acercó su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente con el ibérico. Le beso la frente y luego tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y también la beso

—No puedes irte… no puedes dejarme tú también… no tú…

Volvió a morderse el labio, pero esta vez con más fuerza, por lo que éste acabo sangrando. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió que una mano le tocaba el rostro y luego uno de sus dedos bajaba hasta sus labios, tocándolos tiernamente y sacándole toda la sangre.

— ¿Antonio…?

—Lovi, cariño mío… aún no me he muerto… -abrió sus ojos lentamente y poso su mirada en el italiano- y no pienso hacerlo todavía… además… aún tengo mucha sangre en el cuerpo y me faltan muchas cosas por hacer…

— ¡S-serás idiota!

—No llores por mí…

—N-no estaba llorando por ti… es que… se me metió algo en el ojo y cuando intente quitármelo me lo raspe con la manga de la camiseta…

— ¿Sí? Pues tienes que tener más cuidado… -le sonrió tiernamente

—No seas imbécil… además estás fatal… ¿te has visto en un espejo? No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo… -intentaba sonar enfadado pero sabía que al español no le engañaría tan fácilmente- y es que no sabes que puedes pedirle a Europa que te ayude, está escrito en el mandato de… -pero antes de terminar la frase, el ibérico le interrumpió

— ¿Sabes…? _La sangre joven no obedece un viejo mandato. _(1)

—Pues yo no sé qué es lo que tú tienes de joven…

—_La juventud no es un tiempo de la vida, es un estado del espíritu. _(2)

—Pues para mi eres un viejo… Y ¿además quien te entiende? Es como la frase: _Los hombres intentan purificarse manchándose de sangre. Es como si, después de haberse manchado con barro, quisieran limpiarse con barro. _(3)

—Me estás diciendo que lo que hago ¿no tiene sentido?

El más joven bajo la cabeza en señal afirmativa y el español suspiró. Luego hizo un gran esfuerzo y se quedó sentado en la cama, dirigiendo su mirada primero hacia el techo y luego a los ojos del italiano

—Hay veces que en la vida uno debe enfrentarse a todas las guerras, sufrimientos, desilusiones… que vengan… y hay que hacerlo sólo… siempre tienes que mostrar una sonrisa en tu cara, sin importar lo que sucede, porque no importa cuanta sangres pierdas, ésta siempre se repone con el tiempo…

—Pero… -no sabía muy bien que decir, pero aún así, no se quedaría callado- es irónico que sonrías ante una mala situación…

—_El que es capaz de dominarse hasta sonreír en la mayor de sus dificultades, es el que ha llegado a poseer la sabiduría de la vida._ (4)

El italiano se quedó sin saber que responder, otra vez, esa última frase le había llegado bastante, pero no sabía en qué sentido. Con su mirada recorrió toda la habitación y decidió que sin importar lo que sucediese, el español siempre estaría mostrando una gran sonrisa en la cara, por lo que decidió que él no era nadie para decirle algo sobre su manera de actuar. Le hervía la sangre el saber que no podía hacer nada, pero esa era la realidad. Sintió como el español volvía a acostarse, así que se dio cuenta que era mejor dejarle descansar. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la puerta, la abrió y cuando ya estaba a punto de cerrarla

—Lovi… no te preocupes, que España aún no caerá… daré todo de mí hasta el final…

El italiano sonrió y cerró la puerta. Capaz que el ibérico era un idiota que no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba pero él era aún más idiota por confiar en él. Se sintió, hasta cierto punto, estúpido, pero no podía hacer nada, él había aceptado la decisión del mayor de no pedir ayuda, porque así era España, no importaba cuanto se desangrase interiormente, fuera siempre se vería a ese hombre alegre. Sí, estaba demente, pero… ese era el español que el tanto quería y ninguna estúpida crisis cambiaría eso. Y si el ibérico necesitaba "sangre", él estaría dispuesto a darle toda la que él poseía.

.

* * *

.

1_ La sangre joven no obedece un viejo mandato: Es una frase de William Shakespeare.

2_ La juventud no es un tiempo de la vida, es un estado del espíritu: Frase de Mateo Alemán.

3_ Los hombres intentan purificarse manchándose de sangre. Es como si, después de haberse manchado con barro, quisieran limpiarse con barro: Esta frase fue creada por Heráclito de Éfeso.

4_ El que es capaz de dominarse hasta sonreír en la mayor de sus dificultades, es el que ha llegado a poseer la sabiduría de la vida: Esta frase es anónima.

.

-_TheFannishaUsu:_ Jajaja, no te preocupes que a mi tambien me pasa eso de pensar que has comentado pero nada xD y sí, ya que estamos con refranes, no viene mal usar uno de vez en cuando ^^. Me alegra muchisimo que te guste el capítulo y las dos parejas, la verdad era que no sabía que había fans del PruMano, pero bueno jaja, solo debo decirte que en uno de los siguientes capitulos, ellos volveran a unir fuerzas para molestar al español xD. Jaja, bueno aqui por fin esta la conti :D

-_MomokoBoom:_ Me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado y no te preocupes que en algún próximo capítulo, Lovino y Gilbert volveran a hacer de las suyas y te lo dedicaré por haberme abierto los ojso a esta pareja tan graciosa xD

-_Mikaelaamaarhcp:_ Los Antonios celosos son de lo mejor, lo sé, jaja. Bueno, en los próximos capítulos también apareceran varios momentos de celos xD Me alegro muchisimo que te guste y por fin aqui esta la conti :D

-_Yuki:_ Jaja, pues ya veras que dentro de nada, Lovino y Gilbert se unirán para hacer de las suyas y fastidiar un poco al pobre español xD bueno, me alegra muchisimo que te gusten los capitulos :D

.

Bueno, esto por fin se acabo xD saben que acepto sugerencias, tomates, dudas... y lo que se les de la gana... ya nos leeremos en el proximo capi :D


End file.
